


Unplanned

by cupcakesintheimpala



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 32,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakesintheimpala/pseuds/cupcakesintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Blaine hadn’t planned to be without Kurt, least of all to be pregnant with Sebastian Smythe’s baby, but that’s just how life had worked out and now he had to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is canon up to 3x17: Dance With Somebody. Everything afterward is extremely AU.

Part 1:  
  
_“This is cheating, Kurt!”_  
  
_“This is_ texting _!” Kurt stared at him coldly. “I’m sorry if this made you upset –”_  
  
_“But you’re not sorry you did it,” Blaine laughed a little. “Of course you’re not – because somebody else made you the center of their universe so that makes everything okay.”_  
  
_“Blaine –”_  
  
_“Nothing about cheating is okay, Kurt. Nothing.” he paused and tossed Kurt’s phone back onto his bed. “I wouldn’t have found out about him if I hadn’t gone through your phone. How can –” he closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears. “I can’t trust you, can I?”_  
  
_“It was a one time thing –” Kurt was off of the bed in a flash, gripping his arms tightly. “I – I can set something up with Ms. Pillsbury. We can talk – we can –”_  
  
_“How long would you have kept at it if I hadn’t actually looked Kurt?” Blaine pulled away from Kurt, noting the way his boyfriend flinched at the words. “Until you left for New York? Do you think I wouldn’t have known something was wrong?”_  
  
_“I –”_  
  
_Blaine felt like he couldn’t breathe. He knew the truth; he knew things between him and Kurt were too good to last – and the fact that he had been texting with another guy – another guy who was obviously doing something he couldn’t –_  
  
_It hurt._  
  
_“I can’t do this,” he whispered. “I’ve got to go.”_  
  
_He turned and ran from the room._  
  
Blaine stared down at the small test, throat constricting. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, and he felt nauseated.  
  
What a way to end junior year…his boyfriend was now his ex, and he was possibly carrying the child of his best friend. But the problem was he no longer denied that he did in fact have feelings for Sebastian. Their fling had proven that – and brought them closer.  
  
He’d told Sebastian about his body – about the carrier gene. It was why he had insisted Sebastian use a condom that night, but obviously it had to have broken. He wouldn’t have taken the test if it hadn’t.  
  
He had had weeks of his body betraying him – all of the symptoms he’d looked up about male carriers were his – tiredness, nausea, cramping – he’d even noticed blood when changing his boxers at night but as far as he knew everything was fine. It had taken three weeks for him to feel brave enough to go see the family doctor who said everything was fine – but Blaine hadn’t dared mention the gnawing fear due to his genetic make up – Family practices weren’t very friendly toward men who were deemed carriers.  
  
Blaine couldn’t talk about this with his parents. They knew he carried the gene – his father had it too – but as his parents hadn’t really taken him coming out well, he doubted talking male pregnancy with them would go any better. So he’d done the only thing he could think of – buy a home pregnancy test, and he’d taken it.  
  
It had been more than twenty minutes since then. He was terrified of looking at it.  
  
_“Everything okay, Killer?”_  
  
_Silence._  
  
_"You know I’m anything but okay, Seb.”_  
  
_“Do you want to talk about what’s really going on here? It’s been a month. If you’re attracted then just tell me. We can stay friends.”_  
  
_The two were at Blaine’s house, watching movies in the living room. Blaine was trying to concentrate on the dvd Sebastian had selected – Troy._  
  
_The problem was that all he could focus on was Sebastian. They’d been trying to rebuild their friendship since the situation with Karofsky, but Blaine couldn’t deny that he did have feelings for the other teen._  
_When he turned to look at Sebastian, smooth lips met his in a gentle, yet firm kiss. He melted against Sebastian, who quickly pulled away._  
  
_“I’m an idiot,” he muttered, turning his attention back to the movie._  
  
_Blaine stared at him incredulously._  
  
_“You jackass,” he said exasperatedly, pulling Sebastian back in for a heated kiss, one that had Blaine groaning into Sebastian’s mouth, wrapping his arms securely around his neck. Sebastian’s arms found his waist before settling on his hips, gripping them firmly and pulling Blaine until he was straddling Sebastian’s thighs._  
  
_It seemed like ages before Blaine finally broke the kiss. "_ Fuck. _"_  
  
_“It’s kind of sexy when you swear, B.” Sebastian chuckled, trying to maintain his breathing. Blaine blushed, a tiny moan escaping as the Warbler pulled him back into a chaste kiss._  
  
_“Bedroom?” Sebastian asked uncertainly. He sure as hell wanted sex, but he wasn’t going to do something Blaine wasn’t comfortable with._  
  
_The frantic nod and crashing of Blaine’s lips against his once more was answer enough._  
  
Blaine’s fingers trembled as they curled around the small stick and lifted it up from the bathroom counter.  
  
“One is no, two is yes.” he whispered before glancing down.  
  
Two small pink lines were visible on the pregnancy test.  
  
Oh God. He’d been right. He was pregnant.  
  
Blaine threw out the test, making sure to hide it well in the trash, washed his hands and walked back to his room.  
  
When he checked his phone he saw that he had two missed calls – both from Sebastian. Blaine inhaled slowly through his nose and dialed Sebastian’s number.  
  
Even if he didn’t want anything to do with the baby, he still deserved to know.  
  
“Hey B, everything okay?”  
  
Blaine’s free hand lifted to settle on his belly.  
  
“I…We need to talk.” he said, voice cracking. “Can you come over?”  
  
Sebastian sounded surprised, and it took a moment for him to respond.  
  
“Yeah – are you okay?” he asked.  
  
Blaine felt tears coming on, and his grip on his phone tightened.  
  
“I – I’m – No. I’m not, Seb. I just –” he couldn’t stop the sob that slipped out. “I need to see you. Please?”  
  
“Okay. I’ll be over as soon as I can.” Sebastian soothed. “Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?”  
  
“No…I – not after what happened with Quinn – just – text me when you get here okay?”  
  
“Okay.”


	2. Part 2

Part 2:  
  
Sebastian nearly broke the speed limit to get to Blaine’s house. He sent a quick text to let Blaine know he was in the driveway once he’d put his car in park.  
  
Blaine didn’t respond. He walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. It took a few minutes but then he heard a lock turning and then the door was pulled back to reveal Blaine.  
  
He didn’t look very good — his hair was ungelled, face pale, and there dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing an oversized blue hoodie and dark jeans.  
  
“Hey,” he said, smiling weakly, stepping back so Sebastian could come inside and shutting the door when he did so. “Thank you for coming over.”  
  
Sebastian walked over to Blaine and let one hand gently caress his cheek. Blaine leaned into the touch, smiling a little.  
  
“What’s going on, Killer?” Sebastian asked quietly.  
  
The smile disappeared from Blaine’s face.  
  
“Can we…go in the living room?” he whispered.  
  
Sebastian nodded, and Blaine let one arm curl around his waist. He responded by wrapping one arm around Blaine’s shoulders and the two walked silently into the Anderson living room before sitting down on the sofa.  
  
“I told you about my family right?” Blaine said, voice barely above a whisper. “I mean — the carrier gene?”  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
“Yeah — you said it skipped your brother but you have it.”  
  
Blaine looked down at his lap.  
  
“I — You don’t have to stay with me out of obligation,” he said, “I — I know we used a condom but it had to have br-broken and I’m sorry but I won’t get rid of it —”  
  
Sebastian’s eyes got huge.  
  
“B, are you —?”  
  
Blaine looked up at him, frightened.  
  
“I’m pregnant,” he said.  
  
Sebastian was quiet for a couple of minutes. So he’d gotten Blaine pregnant. Sebastian Smythe had had sex with Blaine Anderson and now he was knocked up.  
  
If this was a dream he didn’t want to wake up.  
  
“Well I am pretty good in the sack and the condoms I got were from Nick, so — yeah,” he chuckled a little, but that disappeared at seeing Blaine’s face, “I want to keep the baby too.” he said.  
  
Blaine began to cry.  
  
“Are you — Seb — I —” he sobbed, slumping against the other teen’s chest.  
  
“I’m sure,” Sebastian murmured, letting one hand card through Blaine’s curls. “I’m sure, Blaine. I —” he hesitated a little. “I want this with you. I really do.”  
  
Blaine lifted his head and, to his surprise, kissed Sebastian’s cheek.  
  
“I’m glad,” he sighed before tucking his head under the taller boy’s chin. “I want it with you too.”  
  
Sebastian just smiled and hugged him back.  
  
—-  
  
“So…do we tell anyone else about the baby?” Blaine sighed and snuggled against Sebastian’s side, making him smile. If it were any other guy, he would have been long gone. “My parents are gonna want to know —”  
  
“Mine won’t, and I don’t want to tell them.” Blaine said quietly. “I want to tell my brother though.”  
  
“B, your parents are gonna find out anyway.”  
  
“Yeah, and hopefully that’ll happen once he or she is born so —”  
  
“You can’t hide it for nine months.” Sebastian pointed out. “Look we can tell my mom and dad first, and then your brother. We can work out some way to tell your parents — but I don’t think hiding it is a good idea.”  
  
“There’s a reason you’ve never met my parents, Seb — they never accepted me when I came out. If I come to them and tell them I’m pregnant —”  
  
“Okay. I get it — I still think they should know, but I get it.” he was quiet for a few minutes. “B? What are you gonna tell New Directions when you go back after summer break?”  
  
“I don’t know about the ones that graduated, but the juniors — seniors now I guess — we’re still talking so I guess we’re still friends. I don’t know what I’m going to say — if I say anything. McKinley’s not really that accepting of homosexuality — if someone finds out —” he sighed. “I’ll just figure it out when the time comes.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Are you gonna tell the Warblers?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Sebastian paused. “We slept together a couple of days after the McKinley Prom right?”  
  
“Yeah. I looked it up online — some things with male pregnancy are different from female pregnancy. I don’t get periods —”  
  
“Thank God because that’s just gross —”  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes.  
  
” — but I had everything else. Then I took the pregnancy test and — well…you know it was positive.”  
  
“We could go to another doctor, you know to find out when you’re due and everything. I know there are OBGYNs that specialize in that.”  
  
Blaine nodded.  
  
“Yeah. I’d like to find out when I’m due, but I don’t really need a confirmation. I started feeling bad a couple of days before the graduation ceremony so probably happened sometime that week.” he yawned, making Sebastian chuckle. “I’ll call and set up the appointment.”  
  
Sebastian smiled.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
—-  
  
As it turned out, Sebastian’s parents were actually pretty nice. Sebastian had managed to ask them if Blaine could come over, and they had assumed as a meet-the-parents thing.  
  
So two weeks after Blaine had told Sebastian about the baby, the two of them were seated in the Smythe’s living room, Blaine clutching Sebastian’s hand tightly.  
  
Sebastian had tried to reassure him, but had little success. Therefore there wasn’t much else to do except hope his parents would be accepting of Blaine and their grandchild.  
  
“It’s gonna be okay, Killer.” he whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine’s cheek.  
  
“Okay guys, dinner’ll be done in a couple of minutes,” said Mrs. Smythe as she walked back into the room. “Seb, you said you had something you wanted to talk about?”  
  
“Jen leave them be — it can wait until after dinner, right?” Sebastian’s father glanced over at his son from where he sat in a dark maroon recliner, cross-word puzzle book propped up on his lap.  
  
Sebastian glanced at Blaine, who nodded reluctantly.  
  
“No it can’t,” he said. “Mom can you sit down? It’s important.”  
  
She frowned and perched herself on the armchair of the recliner her husband was seated in, promptly knocking the book from his hands.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Your son and his friend want to talk to us about something important, Austin. Your book can wait.” she said flatly.  
  
He rolled his eyes, but nodded, locking eyes with his son.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“Um…” Suddenly he was really nervous. His parents knew about the carrier gene — his uncle Brian on his mother’s side had it, and so did his cousin Andrew. Telling them he was going to be a father shouldn’t be so hard…right? “I —”  
  
“I’m pregnant,” Blaine blurted out.  
  
Silence. Sebastian wanted to die. He saw his parents look at each other briefly, and then back at them.  
  
“I — it was — I’m sorry, but we’re not getting rid of it,” he stammered, “We both want the baby, and I told Blaine I wouldn’t leave him. I’m sorry.” He began crying. Blaine reached for his hand and held it tight.  
Jen stood up and walked over to Sebastian, pulling him up and into a hug, forcing Blaine to let go. Sebastian clung to her, crying quietly.  
  
“It’s okay.” she whispered. “Sshh. It’s gonna be okay. I promise.”  
  
They pulled apart and Jen looked at Blaine and smiled before doing the same to him. Blaine let out a tiny gasp, the feeling completely foreign to him. It took a moment for him to hug her back, but he did.  
Both boys looked over at Austin when Jen had released them. Austin shrugged, a small grin forming on his lips.  
  
“If it’s a boy name it after me, okay?”  
  
“Dad.” groaned Sebastian.  
  
“Okay, in all seriousness — Blaine does your family know?” asked Austin. “I think it’s best we both sit down and talk about this.”  
  
Blaine shook his head.  
  
“They don’t sir. My brother is flying into town the day after tomorrow and we’re going to tell him on Saturday. My parents…I don’t —”  
  
“We’re waiting to tell his parents,” said Sebastian quickly, “They’re um…”  
  
“Assholes.” Blaine supplied dully, sighing a little when Sebastian’s arm came around his shoulders and squeezed just a little. “They know I’m a carrier, but if I tell them I’m pregnant —”  
  
“We’ll help you figure it out,” said Austin, “Jen’s brother is a carrier and he’s gay. We can try and talk them —”  
  
“You can’t,” Blaine said, voice cracking, “They don’t care. They never would. A gay son is bad enough. A pregnant gay son — God I don’t want to think about what my dad would do —”  
  
“I know how we can help out,” Jen said. “We can help you with bills. I’ll call Brian and get the name of his OBGYN — “  
  
“That’s —” Blaine couldn’t get an articulate sentence out of his mouth. This was more than he’d thought would happen. He’d expected — well he’d hoped for just simple acceptance. “Thank you.”  
  
Jen smiled and pulled him into another hug.  
  
“You don’t need to thank us, Blaine. Just take care of yourself, okay?”  
  
Blaine nodded, burying his face in her neck, breath hitching. Over her shoulder, he saw Sebastian smiling at them. He looked like he might cry.  
  
Jen let go of him a few minutes later and wiped her eyes.  
  
“Well how about you come help set the table?” she asked, taking him by the hand. “Austin’s useless in the kitchen so that’s normally his job, but I think you should, okay?”  
  
Blaine just smiled and allowed her to pull him into the dining room.  
  
—-  
  
“That was…nice.”  
  
Sebastian chuckled and looked at him sideways before returning his attention back to the road. Dinner had gone well, and they’d actually talked about nice things not related to the baby.  
  
When Sebastian got up to take Blaine home, his mother hugged Blaine tightly and promised she’d be in touch about her brother’s OBGYN so he could set up an appointment.  
  
Now they were mere minutes away from Blaine’s house, and he was a little sad. He didn’t want to leave Blaine with his parents.  
  
“Of course it was,” Sebastian grinned. “I told you they’d be okay with everything.” Blaine nodded, sighing quietly. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Blaine stayed silent, turning his head to look out the window as they turned onto his street.  
  
“Blaine talk to me.” Sebastian put the car in park in front of Blaine’s house. “Blaine —”  
  
“I’m fine,” Blaine said shortly. “I just…wish my family was like yours.”  
  
Sebastian sighed. He felt badly for Blaine’s family situation — even if he had his brother it was still a struggle to get his parents to stay in the house for more than twenty minutes and be civil.  
  
“You could’ve taken my mom up on the offer to stay the night. We have a guest bedroom, you know.” he touched Blaine’s cheek briefly.  
  
Blaine smiled.  
  
“I didn’t want to impose.” he said quietly. “Besides Cooper’ll be home soon — Won’t be lonely for long.” he attempted a brave smile but Sebastian knew just having Cooper around wasn’t going to fix anything.  
“You know you’re welcome, Killer. Anytime. Okay?”  
  
Blaine nodded.  
  
“I know.” his smile became genuine, “Thank you.” he reached for the door handle and pushed the passenger door open after unbuckling his seat belt. “See you.”  
  
Sebastian nodded and Blaine left the car. He waited until Blaine waved to him from the front porch of his house before starting the engine back up and driving off.


	3. Part 3

Part 3:  
  
When he got inside, Blaine found his mother still up, reading in the living room.  
  
“Hey mom.” he said quietly, moving into the living room hesitantly.  
  
“You’re home late,” she said, not looking up from her book. “Where were you?”  
  
“I went to dinner at Sebastian’s.” he said nervously. “I didn’t think you’d be home. Didn’t you have that dinner at —?”  
  
“Blaine, how much longer is this phase going to go on?” she sighed, setting her book aside. “I thought you were hanging out with that nice girl, Tina?”  
  
“She has a boyfriend. We’re just friends.” Blaine rolled his eyes. “I can hang out with Sebastian anyway. His parents don’t mind.”  
  
Blaine’s mother, Victoria, rolled her eyes.  
  
“That’s because his family clearly doesn’t take the time to consider what his phase could do to their own reputation.”  
  
Blaine folded his arms.  
  
“They don’t care — and it’s not a phase, Mom.” he retorted.  
  
“Well a phase can be corrected if necessary,” she said absently.”Unlike a genetic condition. Thank God Kurt always used a condom.”  
  
Blaine’s jaw could have dropped off of his skull at the rate his mouth fell open.  
  
“Y-You knew I was — that K-Kurt and I —”  
  
Victoria scoffed.  
  
“Of course your father and I knew. We’re not idiots.” She stood up, yawning. “You’re always obvious when you’re mooning after some boy.”  
  
Blaine felt sick. He couldn’t help what happened next — he vomited right onto the carpet. Victoria swore loudly as he collapsed onto his knees by the mess.  
  
“Damn it, Blaine we just had it cleaned!” she yelled. “I’m going to bed before I get a migraine — clean up that mess now.”  
  
Blaine began to cry as his mother walked past him. She didn’t stop as she walked upstairs to the room she shared with her husband.  
  
When he heard the door close, he sat up and pulled out his phone, dialing the first number that came to mind.  
  
“Blaine?”  
  
“Coop,” he choked out, wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve. “I’m s-sorry, I just needed to talk —”  
  
“Blainey what’s going on?” Cooper asked.  
  
“M-Mom,” was all he had to say.  
  
Cooper groaned.  
  
“That _bitch_ ,” he said. “I’ll talk to her, okay? She can’t treat you like that —”  
  
“Coo?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m a gay man who can get pregnant.” Who is pregnant. he thought bitterly. “She’s never going to change, Coop. And Dad —”  
  
“Look B, everything’ll be okay.” Cooper reassured him. “I’ll be home tomorrow and we can spend some time together, alright?”  
  
Blaine sighed.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
“Go get some sleep okay?”  
  
“Can’t.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Blaine stared down at the mess on the carpet.  
  
“I threw up on the carpet — she upset me so much — and she didn’t care —”  
  
“Screw her,” said Cooper, who sounded like he was trying to contain his rage. “Leave it. Get some sleep buddy. It’ll stain and serve her right.”  
  
Blaine knew he should sleep. He needed to stay healthy for the baby, but his stress level was bound to increase if his mother raged at him in the morning because of vomit stains.  
  
“You’re not going to, are you?”  
  
He chuckled.  
  
“Nope. Will it make you feel better if I go to bed after I try cleaning it up?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“I love you Coop.”  
  
Cooper laughed.  
  
“I love you too, squirt. Sweet dreams.” He hung up before Blaine could jump down his throat for the infamous nickname.  
  
Blaine sighed, his hand moving to his stomach and caressing it gently. He smiled just a little.  
  
“I love you, but if I ever hear you call me ‘squirt’ instead of ‘daddy’, you’ll be grounded — infinitely.” he whispered.  
  
Blaine got to his feet and made his way to the closet where the cleaning supplies were kept. Once he had what he needed, he set to work cleaning the carpet.  
  
He fell asleep just as the cleaner was starting to dry.  
  
—-  
  
Blaine woke up in his own bed, confused the next day. However when he saw Cooper lying next to him on the bed, grinning at him, it didn't take him long to figure out that his brother had most likely been the one to take him upstairs.  
  
“Hey baby brother,” he said quietly. “Sleep okay?”  
  
Blaine’s neck and back felt sore, but it wasn’t too bad since he was now back in his own bed.  
  
"I think so.” he murmured. “Thanks Cooper.” he rolled onto his side and snuggled against his brother’s chest. “Did I get it out?”  
  
Cooper frowned.  
  
“You mean your vomit out of the carpet? You got the worst of it out, but there’s still a stain. I’m sure it’ll be okay,” he added quickly, seeing the worry on Blaine’s face, “and if Mom blows a fuse, I’ll take care of it, okay?” He let one arm wrap around Blaine’s shoulders and held him close.  
  
“Okay. How was your flight?”  
  
“It was okay. I slept through most of it.” Cooper shrugged.  
  
“Did you get that commercial gig?”  
  
“The Progressive Insurance one? Nah. They knew I slept with the chick so my professionalism was questioned.” he rolled his eyes.  
  
Blaine laughed and sat up, trying to stretch his arms. His stomach seemed to flip over with the motion and the next thing he knew, he was bolting for the bathroom and heaving into the toilet.  
  
 _Stupid…morning sickness…how could I forget that?_ he thought.  
  
“Maybe Mom didn’t scare you last night — d’you think you’re catching a bug or something?”  
  
Blaine wanted to laugh at Cooper’s question, but he just couldn’t. All he could do was keep emptying his stomach into the toilet. He felt horrible.  
  
“Hey…come on.” He felt Cooper pulling him away from the toilet and into his arms as soon as Blaine had stopped puking. “Blaine is everything okay? Do you want to go see a doctor?”  
  
He felt like crying; this was something his parents should be offering to do, that they should care about their younger son’s well-being.  
  
“I already saw one,” he said weakly. “He said I’m fine.”  
  
Cooper was silent for a moment. He let one hand move slowly through his little brother’s curls, stroking the soft hair in a comforting manner.  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked.  
  
“I’m fine.” Blaine murmured, closing his eyes tightly. He felt dizzy, and his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. “I just…don’t want to move yet.”  
  
“Okay,” Cooper whispered, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “You want me to make you some breakfast?”  
  
Blaine laughed.  
  
“No. My goal is to feel better, not throw up my actual stomach.” he knew Cooper meant well, but he couldn't cook at all. “But if you want, you can go get me some water?”  
  
“Yeah. There’s a couple boxes of crackers in the pantry — d’you want me to grab one of those too?”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“Okay you need to get back in bed.” Cooper stood up, snorting at the way Blaine’s eyes drooped. “I’m not trying to be blunt but you look like hell.”  
  
“Oh shut up,” Blaine moaned, using the sink to support himself as he slowly got to his feet. “Is that a zit? Won’t look nice in your next head shot.” he snorted when Cooper actually looked in the mirror to examine his face. “Dumbass.”  
  
Cooper rolled his eyes.  
  
“You must really feel like crap if you’re swearing, B. Never thought I’d see the day.” He grabbed one of Blaine’s arms and slung it around his neck, positioning his other arm around Blaine’s waist to help support him. “Back in bed. Now.”  
  
“Coop, I’m fine — I’m —” Blaine tried to prevent himself from completing the sentence with the word ‘pregnant’. He wasn’t telling Cooper without Sebastian there too. “I can walk on my own.”  
  
“No argument or I’m throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you.”  
  
Blaine groaned and allowed Cooper to lead him out of the bathroom.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
—-  
  
“You know, your uncle’s not always an idiot,” Blaine murmured as he scrolled through his phone, looking up baby names. It was a little premature for him to do so when he and Sebastian didn’t know the baby’s gender, but he couldn’t help it. “Sometimes he’s actually pretty awesome.”  
  
His phone chose that moment to vibrate. When he checked it, he saw that he had a new text message:  
  
 **From: Sebastian**  
 _Mom got an appointment with my uncle’s OBGYN._  
  
Another new one followed this almost seconds later.  
  
 **From: Sebastian**  
 _Next Tuesday - Three-thirty_  
  
Blaine smiled and sent a couple of messages back.  
  
 **To: Sebastian**  
 _Great. Thank her for me please :)_  
  
 **To: Sebastian ******  
 _What time were you coming over tomorrow?_  
  
 **From: Sebastian**  
 _I will. Is one okay?_  
  
Blaine sighed and leaned back against his pillow. He really missed Sebastian — even though it hadn’t even been twenty-four hours since they’d seen each other.  
  
 **To: Sebastian**  
 _One is fine. See you then._  
  
He put his phone aside and sat up on his bed, stretching his arms. The nausea had — well not really passed, but it wasn’t so bad now.  
  
“Blaine start the movie!” Blaine smothered a snort at hearing Cooper’s voice. His brother had decreed that they have a movie marathon — and begrudgingly allowed Blaine to pick the first one. He’d chosen __Casablanca__. “I’ve got the snacks!”  
  
Blaine’s stomach lurched, imagining the junk food that Cooper had compiled. He felt a tiny bit of relief when Cooper yelled,  
  
“Don’t worry — I grabbed some water and crackers for you!”  
  
He smiled and tugged his comforter up around his shoulders.  
  
Having Cooper back was pretty cool.


	4. Part 4

Part 4:  
  
“I can’t do this.”  
  
“Yes you can. You said that he’d understand.”  
  
“I’m going to throw up.”  
  
“Breathe through it.”  
  
“Seb. You know I can’t control our baby messing with my stomach.”  
  
Sebastian sighed and pulled his boyfriend against his chest, pressing a quick kiss to his curls. The two teens were standing in Blaine’s room, about to go downstairs and reveal Blaine’s pregnancy to Cooper. Blaine wasn’t faring so well.  
  
“Everything will be fine, Killer.” Sebastian murmured, “I promise.”  
  
“And if it’s not?” Blaine whispered.  
  
Sebastian pulled back, letting go of his boyfriend only to take his hand instead.  
  
“Then we’ll deal with it, okay?”  
  
Blaine took a deep breath, trying to force back the urge to vomit.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
—-  
  
Cooper was sitting down in the living room, an episode of Dr. Phil running on the TV. He wasn’t really watching it, and he wouldn’t even if the show was something he was into.  
  
He was more concerned with his brother and the friend who’d come by. They’d been upstairs for about twenty minutes. What the hell was going on? Blaine didn’t normally keep secrets — at least big secrets. Something didn’t feel right to Cooper, and he was hoping Blaine would come clean.  
  
He didn’t have to wait much longer. Soon, he could hear both Blaine and Sebastian talking quietly as they made their way downstairs. Cooper heard very little of the conversation.  
  
“Blaine relax okay? Take it slow.”  
  
“If I take it slow it’s going to take me five years to get down this damn staircase.”  
  
“Hold on to me?”  
  
Pause.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
So he wasn’t surprised when the two boys entered the living room a couple of minutes later, Blaine leaning heavily on Sebastian. His face was pale, and slightly green. He had his eyes closed tight, like he was fighting something off.  
  
“C’mon Killer,” Sebastian’s voice was soothing as he led Blaine over to the couch. “Not much longer, okay?”  
  
Blaine nodded, a slight whimper leaving his throat.  
  
“Sshh.” Sebastian helped him sit down on the couch and Blaine instantly curled around him — or attempted to — when he sat down next to him.  
  
“B?” Cooper said hesitantly, after a silence that lasted a few minutes. “Everything okay?”  
  
Blaine turned to look at him, and then he looked up at Sebastian, who nodded.  
  
“Just tell him, okay?”  
  
Blaine looked back at his brother.  
  
“You know how I’ve been sick?” he said hoarsely. “and I told you I didn’t want to see a doctor because I’d already seen one and I was fine?”  
  
Cooper nodded. “Yeah?”  
  
Blaine bit his lip.  
  
“I’m pregnant, Coop.” he said. “I found out a few weeks ago, and I talked to Sebastian and we’re keeping it —”  
  
“My parents know,” said Sebastian abruptly, “They’ve offered to help with bills and doctor appointments —”  
  
“We just — I asked to wait on telling mom and dad,” Blaine said, sounding desperate, because Cooper was looking at him blankly, like he hadn’t heard any of what the two teens had told him. “Coop —”  
  
Cooper got up from the other couch and crossed to the one where Sebastian and Blaine sat. Blaine looked worried. Sebastian was tense, his hold on Blaine protective. Cooper reached over and gently touched Blaine’s cheek, a small smile forming on his lips.  
  
“I’m gonna be an uncle?” he asked softly. Blaine nodded. “That’s _awesome._ ”  
  
Blaine nearly fell off of the couch as he lunged at Cooper, throwing his arms around his neck.  
  
—-  
  
“So…you two are waiting to tell my parents?”  
  
“Yeah.” Sebastian glanced over at Blaine, who lay sleeping on one couch. Cooper and Sebastian were seated on the other, watching something stupid that Cooper had picked. “He said they’re kind of…assholes.”  
  
Cooper’s face darkened.  
  
“‘Assholes’ is a tame way to refer to them. I’m not going to elaborate on that, but if they ever find out —”  
  
“I won’t let anything happen to him or the baby,” Sebastian said firmly, turning his head to look at his boyfriend’s brother. “I promise, Cooper.”  
  
Cooper smiled.  
  
“Good…because if you hurt him? I’ll break your face.”  
  
Sebastian just rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yeah. Whatever.”


	5. Part 5

Part 5:  
  
Cooper proved to be a very supportive big brother while he was in town over the next week. When Sebastian’s mother had to bail on going to the OBGYN with the boys because of a last minute work emergency, he volunteered to take them.  
  
“It’s too early to tell the gender right?” he asked while they were sitting in the waiting room and Blaine was filling out paperwork.  
  
“Twenty weeks is the latest. I don’t think I’m that far along.” Blaine said without looking up from the clipboard.  
  
“You did your research.” Cooper snorted. “Why am I not surprised?”  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
“Blaine Anderson?”  
  
All three boys looked up at the sound of the nurse’s voice. Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and stood, clutching the clipboard so tightly it hurt.  
  
Sebastian stood up with him and pried one of the shorter teen’s hands off of the clipboard, taking it in his own and giving it a firm squeeze.  
  
“Relax, okay?” he whispered. “It’s gonna be fine.”  
  
The nurse smiled at them as they walked over to her.  
  
“Right through here, guys.” she said brightly, ushering them back toward an empty examining room. “Okay Blaine, so today, we’re just gonna give you a routine check up, determine your due date and run some tests.” she said. “Did you finish your paperwork?”  
  
He nodded wordlessly and handed over the clipboard, which she took and placed on the counter.  
  
“Okay if you want to hop up on the table there,” she nodded at the examining table. “Let’s get started.”  
  
—-  
  
“So spill.”  
  
“What’s there to know?” Blaine frowned at his brother. “I was a week off on when I probably conceived — I’m six weeks along and due in February. They took my history and ran some tests.”  
  
“So we just wait for the results to come back.” Sebastian said, watching as Blaine consumed what was left of the fruit salad he’d fixed himself for lunch. Cooper and Sebastian had both opted for Chinese takeout on the way home.  
  
“I’m trying not to worry — Dr. Tyler said everything looked okay,” Blaine smiled faintly and leaned against Sebastian.  
  
“And it will be. I feel like a broken record, but yeah.” said Sebastian. Blaine laughed and squeezed his hand.  
  
Suddenly the front door slammed open and they fell silent. Blaine’s grip on Sebastian’s hand tightened as his other hand moved to protectively cover his stomach. Cooper grabbed it before he could and held it tightly in his own just as their mother walked into the room.  
  
“Hey Mom,” he greeted. “How was work?”  
  
“I’m a real estate agent, Cooper. I sell houses. How do you think it was?” she snapped.  
  
“No sales today then.”  
  
“Nope,” said Victoria testily. “What’s he doing here?” she jerked her head over at Sebastian.  
  
“Blaine asked him to hang out,” Cooper shrugged. “We were gonna play video games and pig out, just like we always do when I’m in town, but Blaine said that wasn’t fair because I always kick his ass, so he wanted Sebastian as back up.”  
  
Sebastian grinned.  
  
“I’m a pro at Call of Duty,” he said. “Blaine’s horrible.”  
  
“He needs to leave,” Victoria ignored the Warbler. “Now.”  
  
“Mom, come on,” Blaine protested, “He was only going to stay an hour —”  
  
Victoria glared at him.  
  
“Blaine if he doesn’t leave in five seconds I will literally drag him out and you know I’m not lying.” she threatened.  
  
Blaine looked at Sebastian sadly.  
  
“I’ll walk out with you,” he murmured. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Not a problem, Killer.” Sebastian replied.  
  
The two got up from the couch and left the living room. Blaine had barely opened the front door before they heard Cooper and Victoria start yelling.  
  
“Come on.” he said softly, and tugged Sebastian outside.  
  
—-  
  
“Do you really think I’m blind?!”  
  
“If they are dating, what’s the big deal?! Blaine’s actually happy for once!”  
  
“He can’t be happy with this phase!”  
  
“It’s not a phase, Mom!"  
  
Victoria scoffed. "You're insane."  
  
Cooper could have hit her, but he didn't. He didn't need her to file assault charges, and besides, on some level she was still his mother. She was still Blaine's mother.  
  
“What is wrong with you? You’re his _mother!_ ” he shouted, jumping up off of the couch. “You’re supposed to love him, not treat him like this!”  
  
“If he’d let us get him that operation when he was in middle school maybe I would!” Victoria retorted.  
  
“You know it’s not possible to remove something that only forms if a carrier gets pregnant!” Cooper groaned and ran a hand angrily through his hair. “God Forbid their child end up inheriting anything from you.” he muttered.  
  
Victoria’s face drained of color. Apparently he hadn’t said that as quietly as he thought.  
  
“He’s pregnant?!”  
  
Cooper froze.  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
He was such an idiot.


	6. Part 6

Part 6:  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“But —”  
  
“Blaine listen to me — it’s alright.” Sebastian smiled and tangled their hands together as they walked down the driveway to Sebastian’s car. “I’ll let my parents know everything went okay —”  
  
“BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON!”  
  
Both boys froze and turned to see Blaine’s mother storming out of the house.  
  
“Oh no,” Blaine whispered. “Cooper.”  
  
Sebastian looked at him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“What?”  
  
“My brother’s big mouth,” Blaine began to panic, “He always says stuff he isn’t supposed to when he fights with Mom and Dad — he — what if he —”  
  
“We don’t know that he said —”  
  
“I’ve never seen her this angry!” Blaine protested. “Sebastian just go home —” he was cut off as Victoria seized him by the shirt, dragging him away from Sebastian and back into the house.  
  
Sebastian followed them, forcing his way back into the house when Victoria tried to lock him out. He ran into the living room just in time to see Blaine’s mother slap him across the face. Cooper forced his way between the two, one hand latching on to his mother’s and holding on tight.  
  
“Hit him again and I promise I’ll end you.” he growled.  
  
Victoria’s eyes were full of rage.  
  
“You’re getting rid of it,” she snarled. “I mean it Blaine — we’re going to that clinic as soon as your father gets home. This is not happening to our family, do you understand me?!”  
  
She stormed past Sebastian and upstairs. When a door slammed shut, Blaine collapsed against Cooper, crying.  
  
“You’re such an idiot,” he sobbed. “Why couldn’t you just keep your mouth shut? Why, Cooper?!”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Cooper’s voice cracked and he wrapped his arms firmly around Blaine’s small frame. “I’m so sorry, buddy — I never meant to tell her —”  
  
“You’re coming to live with me,” Sebastian’s voice was quiet, but it was enough that both brothers heard him and turned to look at him. “Blaine, we both want this baby, right?”  
  
Blaine nodded. He was shaking uncontrollably as Cooper rubbed his back, trying to calm him.  
  
“Okay.” Sebastian inhaled. “So here’s what we’re going to do — I’m going to call my dad and tell him what’s going on. Coop, I realize you have a mouth as big as your damn ego but you can make this up to Blaine, and myself by helping him pack.”  
  
Cooper nodded silently and helped Blaine to stand up.  
  
“C’mon buddy.” he whispered, lowering his head and pressing a quick kiss to the top of his little brother’s head.  
  
Sebastian waited until the two had disappeared upstairs before taking out his cell phone and dialing his father’s cell phone.  
  
—  
  
“I’m so sorry.”  
  
“You said that already.” Blaine reached into his closet and pulled out the large suitcase that he normally only used for family vacations before tossing it onto his bed, unzipping it and throwing back the lid. Then he crossed over to his dresser and began pulling clothes out from the different drawers. “Coop, you have a big mouth - especially when you defend me against mom and dad. I know you love me, and you support my sexuality and my…genetic makeup, but sometimes it would just be nice if you shut up for once.” he carefully began placing the clothes into the suitcase and when he was done, he repeated the process until his drawers were empty. When that was done, he moved to his closet and grabbed what he could from it.  
  
“B?” Cooper asked after a while. He’d finished packing up Blaine’s school things and books and toiletries.  
  
“Mmm?” He looked up from the duffel bag he’d started stuffing with his hair gel.  
  
“Do you hate me?”  
  
Blaine was silent for a moment, but then he straightened up and crossed over to his bed, now bare, the comforter and sheets carelessly rolled up and stuffed in a trash bag, the pillows in another bag next to it.  
  
“Why would I hate you? You’re the only one who gives a shit about me in our family.” he hugged Cooper tightly. “I love you.” he murmured.  
  
Cooper’s arms came hesitantly around Blaine’s midsection and he hugged the teen back.  
  
“I love you too Blainey,” he mumbled, fighting the urge to cry.  
  
At that moment, Sebastian entered Blaine’s room.  
  
“My dad’ll handle your parents — and he and my mom are more than willing to help you get settled when we get back home, B.” he smiled. “Ready to go?”  
  
Blaine bit his lip, and after a while, nodded.  
  
“Yeah.” he said.  
  
“Cool, then I’ll take these,” he grabbed Blaine’s suitcase and the duffel bag that contained Blaine’s hair care products and toiletries. “You couldn’t talk him into just one jar of gel?” he shot at Cooper, groaning as he hefted the strap of the bag over his shoulder.  
  
Cooper rolled his eyes and grabbed a box containing some photos, books, and other assorted items.  
  
“The gel issue is like beating a dead horse. He’d fill his room with it if he could.”  
  
Blaine snorted and grabbed his suitcase from Sebastian.  
  
“Yeah you two are hilarious. Let’s just get out of here before Mom finds out what we’re doing.”  
  
—-  
  
Out in the driveway, Blaine, Sebastian and Cooper piled Blaine’s belongings into the backseat and trunk of Sebastian’s car.  
  
“I’d say we take your car too but your dad may scream ‘stolen vehicle’ and we don’t want that,” said Sebastian.  
  
Cooper sighed.  
  
“I’ll try and keep them from doing something stupid but knowing them…” he trailed off and stared down at the ground.  
  
Blaine smiled.  
  
“Thank you.” he said and moved to hug Cooper tightly. “Call me?”  
  
Cooper smiled and pulled back from the hug.  
  
“All the time.” he promised. “You two should go.”  
  
Sebastian nodded and reached over to shake hands with his boyfriend’s brother.  
  
“See you around, Coop.” he said.  
  
Cooper said nothing. He simply nodded, grinned and shook Sebastian’s hand briefly before letting go.  
  
Sebastian looked at Blaine.  
  
“You ready, B?” he asked.  
  
Blaine nodded.  
  
“Yeah…let’s go.”


	7. Part 7

Part 7:  
  
As Blaine later found out, Austin had made sure that his parents could not touch him or his baby — he’d taken out restraining orders on both of them after getting details on just how bad the Andersons actually were.  
  
Sebastian had held his hand as he talked about it. He hadn’t cried much, just one or two times. Jen had looked ready to kill something when he told of his mother’s intent to drag him to an abortion clinic.  
  
“Do you think she told your dad?” Sebastian asked.  
  
“I don’t doubt it — and I don’t doubt he’ll show up here to drag me back — he usually does when I try and get out of the house.”  
  
“Leave that to me to worry about, okay Blaine?” said Austin. “You’re family and I’m not going to let anything hurt you.”  
  
Blaine had stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before breaking down completely. He vaguely remembered Sebastian helping him up off of the couch and leading him up to his bedroom. A few days later, once he was settled in, Austin had taken him aside and told him about the restraining orders.  
  
Cooper came over a couple of days later and told him that not only their mother, but now their father knew of the pregnancy, and he definitely wasn’t happy.  
  
Austin and Jen had promised they’d keep in touch with Blaine’s brother and assured him the restraining orders were solid. There was no getting around them and if violated, both would be arrested.  
  
That was really all there was to it.  
  
—-  
  
“I’m cutting you off.”  
  
“You can’t cut me off.”  
  
“It’s a wonder I didn’t after three of those, this is just _wrong_.” Sebastian seized the jar of salsa and the bananas away from Blaine.  
  
“Our son doesn’t think so,” Blaine shot back, trying to grab the salsa back from his boyfriend. It was two weeks after the episode with Blaine’s parents and the two were lounging in the Smythe’s living room, watching a rerun of Grey’s Anatomy.  
  
Sebastian laughed.  
  
“It’s still too early to tell the gender — what makes you think he’s a boy?”  
  
Blaine smiled serenely.  
  
“I don’t know, I just have a feeling.” he let his hand trail over his belly. He wasn’t showing too much; to the untrained eye he’d just appear to have put on a little weight. He and Sebastian had both wondered if it was normal for him to begin showing this early but had simply attributed it to the cravings Blaine had recently begun having. His test results had come back normally so Jen had told them there was no reason to worry.  
  
“You okay?” Sebastian asked, passing Blaine the tissue box as he started tearing up again.  
  
“I’m fine it’s my hormones and — stupid commercials.” he mumbled. “Give me the salsa.”  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and passed the salsa and the bananas to his boyfriend. Blaine gave him a tiny smile and kissed his cheek before resuming the consumption of the food in his lap.  
  
The problem was that Blaine ate it in a way that made Sebastian feel like he was trying to start something sexual.  
  
After about five minutes, Blaine suddenly shoved the food onto the coffee table and crawled into Sebastian’s lap, smashing their lips together.  
  
“I’m going to assume this is your hormones talking too, huh?” Sebastian teased breathlessly when Blaine’s mouth moved away from his, only to latch onto his neck.  
  
“You bet, and this kind of mood swing I actually like — and I’m pretty sure you do too -- so why the hell aren’t you naked yet?” Blaine hissed, hands coming up to yank at the collar of his shirt.  
  
“Because we’re in the living room with windows wide open. As much as you seem to be into exhibition right now, I’m not sharing you with my neighbors.” Sebastian pushed Blaine off of him, but then stood up and practically dragged the dark haired teen off of the couch. “My room. _Now_.”  
  
Blaine just grinned and allowed Sebastian to pull him upstairs. When they got up to the second floor landing, he let out a peal of laughter when Sebastian suddenly lifted him up enough that he was able to wrap his legs around Sebastian’s waist.  
  
“I hate you so much,” Sebastian gasped as Blaine leaned down to pepper his face with desperate kisses.  
  
“You do not,” Blaine said breathlessly, "Now get me in your bed, or else.”  
  
"Or else what?" Sebastian's eyes flashed and he moved so he had Blaine's back pressed up against the wall, pinning him there.  
  
"Fuck me." Blaine gasped as Sebastian kissed him deeply. "God, Seb... _please_..."  
  
Sebastian’s jeans got impossibly tight at that.  
  
“Gladly.” he said, smiling deviously, which made Blaine laugh as he practically ran into his bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot.  
  
—-  
  
“So hormonal sex — best thing ever yes or no?”  
  
“Why are you asking such a rhetorical question?” Blaine smiled and snuggled against Sebastian’s side.  
  
Sebastian smiled back and let one hand come down to rest briefly on his belly before moving to his hip.  
  
“Because I can, and you didn’t answer me, Killer.” he teased. “Yes or no?”  
  
“Yes. Definitely yes.” Blaine let out a delighted gasp when Sebastian rolled on top of him and leaned down, letting his lips slide gently against Blaine’s before rolling back off. “Tease.”  
  
Sebastian laughed.  
  
“Round two?”  
  
“Do you really have to ask?”  
  
“Smartass.” Sebastian chuckled as he rolled back on top and claimed Blaine’s mouth in a heated kiss.  
  
—-  
  
“I feel like I’ve barely seen you all summer, man — we need to hang out more before I leave for Chicago.”  
  
Blaine smiled a little at Mike. The two were sitting in his living room locked in a battle of epic proportions: Just Dance.  
  
And Mike was totally kicking his ass — not that Blaine blamed him — he was already wiped with the violent bout of morning sickness that had decided to occur a few hours previous, but he couldn’t say no when his friend had challenged him upon his arrival at his house.  
  
“I haven’t really talked to anyone and I — wasn’t really sure about where we stood with Kurt and everything, so I —”  
  
Mike sighed and ended the latest game they’d initiated.  
  
“Bro, people break up — it happens. Did you honestly think I’d drop you for breaking up with him? We all heard about the Chandler thing — and that’s rough — but you got through it.” he smiled and placed a hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “but I feel like there’s something else going on here — you never let me kick your ass in this.”  
  
“I don’t have to try, you’re a better dancer than I’ll ever be.”  
  
Mike frowned.  
  
“That doesn’t change the fact that you always try pretty freaking hard…everything okay?” he asked, concerned.  
  
Blaine felt himself begin to blush and swore silently. He’d wanted to wait on telling his friends about the baby, and Sebastian had promised not to say anything to the Warblers until he went back to school, but he felt backed into a corner.  
  
And if he was showing just a little now, he was going to be huge by the beginning of the school year.  
  
It couldn’t hurt, and Mike would be the only one he told for now.  
  
“Can we sit down?” he asked. “It’s kinda difficult to talk about.”  
  
“Sure.” Mike flung himself down on the couch and grabbed a bottle of water, unscrewing the cap and taking a swig from it. “So what’s up?”  
  
“I um…I’ve been seeing someone,” Blaine said in a small voice. “and um…” he really couldn’t find the words. “It’s Sebastian.”  
  
Mike was silent for a moment.  
  
“I know you forgave him for the slushie thing,” he said slowly, “but I don’t get why you’d keep it a secret?”  
  
“Well um…there’s a reason.” Blaine looked down at the oversized sweatshirt he was wearing and inhaled. Now or never. His fingers trembled a little as they curled over the hem of the shirt and tugged it up enough to show Mike his stomach. He saw Mike’s eyes follow the curve of the bump starting to form. “I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of male pregnancy…but a gene runs in my family that allows men to get pregnant…and I have it.”


	8. Part 8

Part 8:  
  
“So you’re telling me Sebastian Smythe got you pregnant?” Mike looked down at Blaine’s stomach blankly for a moment, then closed his eyes.  
  
“Yeah,” said Blaine nervously, waiting for a reaction.  
  
Mike opened his eyes and after a short silence, smiled.  
  
“Well I can overlook the fact that it’s his,” he laughed when Blaine smacked him across the chest. “and you know, male pregnancy isn’t unheard of, so it’s kind of cool.”  
  
Blaine smiled at him.  
  
“So…we’re cool?” he said.  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
—-  
  
“I may have told Mike about the baby today.” Blaine surveyed Sebastian nervously over the sheet music they were both going over at the dining room table. Sebastian was already trying to figure out songs the Warblers could use for Sectionals, despite the fact that the Warbler council had been reinstated and he was no longer captain due to the slushie incident.  
  
“Oh? How’d he take it?” asked Sebastian, not looking up from the paper he was going over.  
  
“He was accepting.”  
  
“Awesome.”  
  
“You’re not mad?”  
  
That made Sebastian look up, confused.  
  
“Why would I be mad?” he asked.  
  
Blaine flushed, biting his lip nervously.  
  
“I don’t know…I thought we’d tell people together, but I wasn’t doing well because he challenged me to Just Dance — and I just felt lousy because of all the vomiting I did earlier and —”  
  
Sebastian pressed a finger gently against Blaine’s lips, cutting his rambling off.  
  
“You can tell your friends if you want, B. I’m not mad,” he assured before moving back into his chair.  
  
“I want to,” Blaine hesitated. “I wanted to start with the Warblers, but I wasn’t sure if you were okay with that.”  
  
“Speaking of the Warblers,” Sebastian glanced at him warily. “My mom and dad wanted me to talk to you about school.”  
  
Blaine smiled sadly.  
  
“I’m not going back to Dalton, Seb.”  
  
“You can’t hide the baby — and you’ve told me before how unaccepting McKinley is.”  
  
“I can handle it.”  
  
“I don’t want you getting hurt,” Sebastian protested.  
  
“I know that,” snapped Blaine, tensing. “I’m pregnant, Sebastian. I’m not incapable of defending myself.” he shoved his chair back from the table before getting up and storming from the room.  
  
Sebastian groaned and went back to looking at the sheet music in his hands.  
  
It was best not to fight with Blaine when his hormones were all out of whack.  
  
—-  
  
Later Sebastian found Blaine lying in his bed, singing softly to himself, arm wrapped around his midsection.  
  
“Hey.” he said, sitting down slowly on the edge of his mattress. Blaine didn’t say anything. “B, come on.”  
  
“I don’t understand why you want me to run.” Blaine mumbled. “I promised myself that after I transferred to McKinley I wouldn’t look back.”  
  
“Blaine, I wasn’t talking about you transferring back,” Sebastian sighed and reached for his hand, smiling a little in relief when Blaine didn’t pull away. “I’m coming to McKinley in the fall.”  
  
That made Blaine drop his hand as fast as lightning.  
  
“Are you insane?” he cried, voice rising several octaves. “I did that for Kurt and you know how that turned out — you can’t do this just for me!”  
  
“Woah.” Sebastian shifted on his bed, getting up so that he was on his knees and moved until he was straddling Blaine’s waist. “It’s not going to be like that. And anyway, who says I’m doing it for you? They want me for the lacrosse team.”  
  
“McKinley’s lacrosse team sucks.”  
  
“I know, why do you think they asked for the best player to transfer?” Sebastian smirked and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips. “My parents brought it up actually. They thought it would be easier on everyone, and I agreed.” Blaine looked at him skeptically. “I promise, it won’t be like what happened with Kurt. I wouldn’t do that to you.” he moved off of his boyfriend and instead curled up next to him, one arm draping over Blaine’s where it lay on his stomach.  
  
“Everything’ll work out, B. I promise.”  
  
Blaine just smiled and snuggled against him. They were asleep within minutes.


	9. Part 9

Part 9:  
  
Blaine was twelve weeks along when it happened.  
  
He and Sebastian were eating lunch (which for Blaine consisted of the usual salsa and bananas, or his latest craving: celery covered in Nutella and marinara sauce — which totally had Sebastian’s gag reflex fighting to stay in place).  
  
“I’m looking forward to seeing the doctor’s reaction to your disgusting cravings next week.” The comment earned him the middle finger from his boyfriend, but he didn’t really mind it that much.  
  
“I doubt I’m the weirdest case of cravings Dr. Tyler’s ever had, Sebastian.” Blaine rolled his eyes before dunking a chunk of celery in the jar of Nutella that sat open on the table and then into the jar of marinara sauce he’d found in the fridge. “Besides it’s not that disgusting.”  
  
“Tell that to my stomach,” Sebastian groaned as Blaine smirked and shoved the celery chunk into his mouth.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
“I’ll get it!” yelled Austin from upstairs. Today was a day where he was working from home instead of going into the office.  
  
“Okay,” Sebastian hollered back before returning to his lunch.  
  
Blaine suddenly let out a choked gasp and looked down at his protruding belly. Sebastian abandoned his sandwich to watch his boyfriend’s face go from surprised to that puppy-like adoration he sometimes got, and had always seen Blaine give Kurt.  
  
“Seb…I just felt him.” he whispered. “I — I felt him.”  
  
The brunette felt like the air had been knocked out of his stomach.  
  
“Are…you sure? It’s not too early to feel him?” he asked, voice strained.  
  
“I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure I just felt him kick.” Blaine grabbed Sebastian’s hand and moved it to the front of his bump.  
  
Sebastian’s eyes widened.  
  
“I — Wow.” he breathed. His baby…that was his _baby_.  
  
Damn it, Smythe don’t cry — do not cry okay.  
  
When he looked up at Blaine, his eyes were watery and he was giving Sebastian that puppy look. He couldn’t figure out what to say without crying, so he surged forward, lips crashing against Blaine’s.  
  
Just then, someone cleared their throat, and both boys broke apart to find Austin had come back into the living room. He was holding a piece of paper in his hands, and he looked angry.  
  
“Dad, I —” Sebastian started, but then he saw the man standing behind him. “What’s that?”  
  
Blaine’s eyes got huge when he saw the other man.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
—-  
  
Sebastian was out of his chair in a flash.  
  
“He’s not supposed to be here — the restraining order —”  
  
“I had it overturned,” said John Anderson, jerking his head toward the paper that Austin was holding. “You’d be surprised to find that your state attorney father doesn’t know everything, kid.”  
  
“You can’t talk to him like that,” Blaine snapped, getting to his feet and turning to face his father. John’s eyes fell on his son’s stomach.  
  
“Put on a lot of weight, huh?” he said casually.  
  
“You mean, ‘my grandchild’s growing a lot, isn’t it?’” corrected Blaine, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Oh please. I’ve been out of the house and living with the Smythes for weeks. I know mom told you, or you wouldn’t be here and the restraining order would still be in place.”  
  
“And your brother wouldn’t be cut off for supporting this monstrosity.” John said coolly.  
  
Blaine felt himself getting even angrier at those words.  
  
“You cut Cooper off?! He has nothing to do with this!” he cried.  
  
“If he supports an abomination, then he most certainly has something to do with it.” John looked at Austin. “Do you want to tell him the grounds on which your pathetic restraining order was dropped?” he sneered. “Endangering the welfare of a child.”  
  
“I’m eighteen!” yelled Blaine.  
  
John ignored him, all of his attention fixed on Austin.  
  
“You’ve let his problem get way out of hand where it’s affecting his health and putting his life at risk. As such, as a father, I am legally obligated to remove my son from your home and take him to have it corrected.”  
  
Sebastian let out a snarl at that, moving to stand protectively in front of Blaine. Austin glared at John.  
  
“I examined the document. I know what a court order looks like, you imbecile.” he snapped. “You have no legal standing. I’ll be civil today, but push me too far and I promise you that I’ll find a reason to keep you away from us — permanently.” John flinched at the warning tone evident in the other man’s voice. “You can’t come here with a forged court order and expect us to just follow whatever you want. I could have you arrested, but you’re Blaine’s father, and I thought you might be a little more accepting than your wife. That is the only reason I let you in here. Clearly, my assumptions were wrong.”  
  
“This is not fake!” protested John, forcing the paper into Austin’s face.  
  
“Yes. It is.” Austin said calmly. “I know how proper orders are supposed to look, and you’ve made several discrepancies on your sad attempt here. Now get out. If you come near my family again, I won’t hesitate to have you put in jail.”  
  
John looked at Blaine, disgusted. He said nothing and stormed from the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Blaine began to cry.  
  
“He’s not an abomination,” he sobbed, “He’s not, he’s not, he’s not…”  
  
“Ssshhh.” Sebastain wrapped one arm around Blaine and pulled him close. “I know, B. I know.” What else could he really say? “C’mon. Let’s go upstairs okay? Ssshh.” he grabbed what was left of their lunch. “We’ll finish eating in my room okay?”  
  
Blaine sniffled, but nodded as he wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s waist.  
  
“He won’t come back,” Sebastian promised as they climbed the stairs. “He won't.”  
  
He would keep that promise no matter what.  
  
—-  
  
“I’m going to kill him.”  
  
“That doesn’t solve the problem.”  
  
“He cut me off and forged a court order to try and remove Blaine from your parents just to drag him off to have an abortion! And I don’t even care about being cut off — he was always going to eventually. I’m not a business man.” Sebastian winced at Cooper’s tone as he gathered up the leftovers and headed for the kitchen.  
  
It was a few hours after John had stormed out, and Blaine instead of eating had cried himself to sleep.  
  
Sebastian had done the only thing he could think of — he’d called Cooper, who unfortunately knew only half of the story. He’d filled the elder sibling in on what had happened when John came to visit, which had induced a fifty minute rant on the Anderson parents and how they were never ever getting special privileges when he made it big in Hollywood (Sebastian had mostly tuned that bit out), and then on to Blaine’s well-being.  
  
“He’ll be back, Sebastian — you know he will. I’m scared of what that means for Blaine and the baby.”  
  
“I'm to let him near Blaine ever again,” Sebastian said, adjusting his grip on his cell phone as he dumped the dirty dishes in the sink and moved to put what belonged in the fridge back into it.  
  
“I just really want to be back home right now.” Cooper sighed. “God I should have taken custody of him after that damn dance.”  
  
“That wouldn’t have solved anything, and you know it. He still would’ve gotten pregnant by some idiot.”  
  
“But thankfully that idiot was you.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Touchy aren’t you?” Cooper was quiet for a moment. “I was thinking of flying back at Christmas and staying until he has the baby.”  
  
“You can’t just uproot your life to protect him.”  
  
“And you’re talking bullshit if you wouldn’t do the exact same thing for him.” Cooper retorted. “Shit I have to go. I have a date.”  
  
“With a live person?” asked Sebastian.  
  
“Screw you. Say hi to Blaine for me.”  
  
“I will. ‘Bye.”


	10. Part 10

Part 10:  
  
“I can’t do this.”  
  
“B, come on, it’ll be fine.” Sebastian watched his boyfriend wrap his arms around his stomach, now only concealable under large, baggy sweatshirts and hoodies.  
  
They were both planning to ask if thirteen weeks it was okay to be this large when pregnant at their appointment, set for the end of the week.  
  
“Everyone knows I don’t wear stuff like this,” Blaine was on the verge of a panic attack. “What if the jocks find out?”  
  
It was the first day back to school. Sebastian’s transfer had gone through smoothly, and surprisingly, the Warblers had taken it well when he and Blaine had gone to tell them the previous week about the baby and his transfer (The new captain — Hunter Clarington — had gotten them back early to begin practice for Sectionals before school had even started).  
  
Blaine wouldn’t forget the looks on the boys’ faces when he told them about the baby. Their support made him feel ten times better (mood swings were hell and he hadn’t forgotten his father’s visit, as much as the Smythes had tried to help him do so.)  
  
“B, nobody is going to hurt you.” Sebastian got up off of his bed and moved to wrap his arms around Blaine. “C’mon — we’re gonna be late.”  
  
—-  
  
“What the hell is he doing here?”  
  
Blaine groaned silently. He had expected this reaction to Sebastian transferring…and he didn’t have the patience to deal with the bitchy look Tina was currently giving both of them.  
  
“McKinley’s lacrosse team is dying,” Sebastian said smoothly, giving Blaine’s hand a soft squeeze. “They wanted the best, so they asked me.”  
  
“You’re a prep-school douchebag who said, and I quote ‘I can’t stand the stench of public schools’,” she snapped. “Why would you stoop so low?”  
  
“Maybe I like a challenge?” Sebastian retorted, irritation evident in his voice now. “What better way to close out senior year by sticking it out in a fleabag like this?”  
  
Tina turned to Blaine.  
  
“I know you forgave him for the rock salt Blaine but this is just insane. He’s not joining Glee.”  
  
Before Blaine could respond, she was gone.  
  
“Bitch,” Sebastian muttered.  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes.  
  
“What do you have first period?” he asked.  
  
Sebastian pulled his schedule out of his jeans pocket and looked at it.  
  
“AP Physics.” he said. “You?”  
  
“History.” Blaine sighed as he looked over the rest of Sebastian’s schedule. They only had a last period study hall together. They did have the same lunch period though. “So…I’ll see you at lunch then?”  
  
“Yeah…” Sebastian stared at him for a moment, unsure of how to handle the situation.  
  
“Blaine!”  
  
Both turned to see Sam making his way over to them, Joe on his heels.  
  
“Hey!” Blaine plastered a smile on his face and moved to hug both of his friends, and Sebastian felt himself tense. Even through a sweatshirt he could feel Blaine’s baby bump — he could only imagine what Sam and Joe were thinking. “I thought you went back to Kentucky with your parents?”  
  
“Nah. Kurt’s parents are letting me stay until graduation,” he explained. His expression changed at noticing Sebastian. “I don’t even know why you’re here but I heard from Mike the two of you were together and I swear if you hurt him like Kurt did I will personally kick your ass.”  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
“Right. I’ll keep that in mind.” he turned his attention back to Blaine. “You okay to go to class?”  
  
“‘M fine,” Blaine responded, adjusting the strap on his backpack. His messenger bag was nice, but he knew carrying all the books for school on one shoulder would really start to make his back and shoulders hurt as the pregnancy progressed. A backpack was much more sensible. “I’ll see you at lunch.” he looked over at Sam. “You have Physics first period, right?”  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So does Sebastian. D’you think you could show him where the classroom is?”  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
“Yeah. See you in English later?”  
  
Blaine grinned.  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
—-  
  
Blaine was fighting a losing battle with his lunch. Half of the smells in the cafeteria made him want to run for the bathroom and the others made him want to pile it all on top of his tray and not give a shit.  
  
“Why can’t you let Daddy eat in peace?” he whispered, trying not to let his hand touch his expanding stomach. He stared longingly at the tater-tots — which unfortunately were one of the offending trays making his gag reflex go crazy.  
  
“Blaine!”  
  
He turned to see Tina and Artie waving at him to come sit down.  
  
“Everything okay, B?”  
  
Blaine tensed and looked over at Sebastian who was holding his own tray.  
  
“I’m fine.” he murmured.  
  
“You don’t have anything on your tray.” Sebastian arched an eyebrow.  
  
“Blame him, he’s making me want to vomit over every other thing in here.” Blaine glanced down briefly at his belly.  
  
“You want me to grab something that sounds good and you can go sit with Blowen-Wang and Wheels?”  
  
Blaine snorted.  
  
“It’s Cohen-Chang and Artie, and no. You don’t need to do everything for me, Seb.” Blaine inhaled through his nose and tried to forget the nausea. “Go get your own lunch and we’ll find a table. I just really don’t feel like sitting with anyone from glee.”  
  
Sebastian shrugged.  
  
“Whatever floats your boat, B.” he moved off to get in line for the tater tots. Blaine moved toward the salads.  
  
It didn’t take long for both boys to fill up their trays before moving to find an empty table in the back of the cafeteria.  
  
“We have to tell them sometime,” Sebastian said quietly, after watching Blaine pick at the small salad he’d gotten for himself for five minutes.  
  
“It’s the first day of school, Sebastian. I’d rather wait.”  
  
“And tell them when what? You’re in labor?”  
  
“You know how dangerous it is for carriers to go through natural birth.”  
  
“Don’t male carriers have —”  
  
“No Sebastian, you know for a fact that carriers don’t have vaginas. You’ve screwed me, remember?”  
  
“That’s a nice way to put it,” Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
Blaine shrugged.  
  
“My point is, you’d have noticed if I was able to give birth naturally. Carriers may not be like women, but there are ways.”  
  
“You mean…anal?” Sebastian felt like he might be sick.  
  
Blaine sighed exasperatedly, setting his fork aside.  
  
“Keep your voice down.” he muttered. “And no. We can’t push babies out of our asses, you idiot.” _Mood swing alert and I have a feeling it’s gonna get worse._ thought Sebastian. “Some carriers have another opening, meant specifically for natural birth. I wasn’t born with it, and even if I was, I still wouldn’t do it that way.”  
  
“Wow TMI alert Killer.”  
  
“You’re the one that started this conversation.” Blaine snapped.  
  
“Look —”  
  
“You know what? I’m not hungry anymore. See you in Study Hall.” Blaine was up and out of the cafeteria in a flash.  
  
Sebastian sighed and went to toss out his half eaten lunch.  
  
He was pretty sure they were going to have one hell of a fight later, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.


	11. Part 11

Part 11:  
  
Blaine didn’t speak to him at all when they got home later. He didn’t speak to anyone.  
  
“Mood swing,” Sebastian had told his mother when Blaine ignored her greeting. When he got up to his — he supposed it was really their room; Blaine didn’t really sleep in the guest room anymore — room, he saw Blaine already at work on homework for English.  
  
“Heard you didn’t really do anything in glee,” he observed cautiously.  
  
“I’m as big as a whale, Seb. Can’t exactly hide it.” Blaine snapped. “and anyway, it’s not exactly the bomb I want to drop on the first day of school when everyone asks me how my summer was. And do you think you could stop being so damn gross and overprotective? One of the many things I don’t want to discuss over lunch is how I’m going to give birth or how I need to tell my friends before this kid pops out — oh.” he gasped, hand flying to his stomach. “C’mon kid…Papa and I are trying to have a conversation.”  
  
“Kicking?”  
  
“Obviously.” Blaine exhaled and lay back on Sebastian’s bed. “You coming to the appointment on Friday?”  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it, Killer.” Sebastian crawled up next to him and lay down, spooning Blaine. “I’m sorry about today.”  
  
“It’s my fault. Stupid mood swing.” Blaine muttered.  
  
Sebastian kissed his cheek.  
  
“Don’t worry about that.” he paused. “Why do I get to be Papa?”  
  
He had to help Blaine roll over to face him, but when he did, Blaine grinned and kissed his cheek.  
  
“Because I said so.” he teased, “and I always thought of myself as Daddy anyway.” his smile faltered just a little. “But if you want —”  
  
“Blaine, I want what makes you happy.” Sebastian reached over and cupped Blaine’s cheek in his hand. Blaine sighed and leaned into the warmth radiating from his boyfriend’s hand.  
  
“That would make me really happy,” he whispered.  
  
“Okay.” Sebastian grinned. “So what do you think about going to prevent my mom from buying out Toys R Us?”  
  
Blaine laughed and nuzzled his cheek against Sebastian’s shoulder.  
  
“I think that’s probably a really good idea.”  
  
—-  
  
“What happened to your bow ties and gel, Anderson?”  
  
“I think he finally learned what blending in means!”  
  
“Maybe we should show him?”  
  
Blaine swallowed back a sob and tried to ignore the jocks on his way to class. Sebastian’s grip on his hand tightened as they walked to the cafeteria for lunch.  
  
“Don’t listen to them, Killer.” he muttered. “They’re all idiots.”  
  
Blaine wanted to believe him…but he couldn’t ignore the jocks forever.  
  
If everyone at McKinley found out, he was facing a living hell.  
  
He didn’t think he could handle that, even with Sebastian.  
  
Scratch think.  
  
Blaine _knew_ he wouldn’t be able to handle that.  
  
—-  
  
“So how’re you feeling, Blaine?”  
  
“Seriously hormonal,” Blaine chuckled as Sebastian helped him up onto the examination table. “and huge.”  
  
“We wondered if it was normal for him to be showing so much this early.” said Sebastian.  
  
Tyler pursed her lips, but then smiled.  
  
“Well there are a few reasons that could be the cause, but let’s see what this little one’s been up to then,” she smiled and gestured for Blaine to roll up his shirt, which he did.  
  
“We can’t tell the gender yet, right?” he asked anxiously, not even noticing the cool gel being squirted on his stomach.  
  
“Not for a few weeks, but we’ll see what comes up here on the screen.” she answered, moving the wand over his stomach as she stared at the screen. Her jaw dropped after a few minutes.  
  
“What is it?” Blaine asked. Sebastian squeezed his hand. “Something…Is the baby okay?”  
  
Dr. Tyler turned to look at both teens and the smile on her face was so big that Sebastian was sure it was hurting her.  
  
“They’re just fine.” she said and turned the screen so that they could see it. “Congratulations guys — you’re having twins!”  
  
Blaine’s eyes could have popped right out of his head. Sebastian’s jaw dropped so fast it could have hit the floor and shattered had it not been connected to his skull.  
  
“Wh - I — I don’t…twins? Really?” Blaine reached over to brush his fingers lightly against the screen.  
  
Dr. Tyler nodded and pointed out both heads and each baby’s spine.  
  
“This explains why you’re showing more earlier than expected,” she told Blaine. “A lot of carriers don’t show this early with twins because one baby is always in back of the other. Looks like these little ones can’t decide who gets the front seat so you’re carrying higher. Happens in female pregnancies with twins too.”  
  
“And you’re eating for…three instead of two —”  
  
“If you make a joke about my weight gain, Smythe I will kick you in the balls right now.” Blaine glared at him.  
  
“No, I was just saying —”  
  
Blaine shook his head, and Sebastian fell silent.  
  
—-  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
The car ride back home had been mostly silent. Both boys were still shell shocked by the news that they weren’t having just one baby — they were having two.  
  
Blaine sat in the front passenger seat, staring at the pictures of the ultrasound in his lap.  
  
“I…Do you think we can do it?” he ran his fingers over the snapshot that he was holding.  
  
“I don’t know B. I want to think that we can.” Sebastian smiled not taking his eyes off of the road. “What about you?”  
  
Blaine smiled softly at the photo.  
  
“I think so.”  
  
“So…who do we tell after my parents?”  
  
“Cooper.” Blaine said. “Definitely Cooper.” Sebastian winced. “What?”  
  
“He’s going to break the speakers on the computer.”  
  
“Is not.”  
  
“Blaine. He’s going to scream. Or point. Either way, it’s going to be intense.”  
  
“Yes but he’s never had a hormonal pregnant brother before now.” Blaine grinned slyly. “He starts screaming and I start crying so have tissues ready.”  
  
Sebastian grinned.  
  
“Pregnancy makes you devious. I like that.”  
  
“Enough to have sex later?”  
  
“Oh _definitely_.”


	12. Part 12

Part 12:  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“Not joking, Coop. I said that twenty times already.”  
  
“I…but… _twins_.” Cooper grinned at Blaine. “B I’m just shocked, that’s all.”  
  
“So were we when Dr. Tyler showed us the ultrasound.” replied Sebastian. It had been his idea to tell Blaine’s brother about their twins over Skype instead of the phone.  
  
His initial reaction to the news had been a loud shriek while falling out of his desk chair — which had not only amused Blaine and Sebastian, but Cooper’s roommate, James.  
  
“Any idea on the gender yet?” asked Cooper.  
  
Blaine shook his head.  
  
“Not yet. I’ve got a follow up appointment in a few weeks to check how everything is progressing, so we probably won’t know for a while.” he paused and gave Sebastian a teasing smile. “I think they’re both boys.”  
  
“We’ve been arguing over this since we told my parents earlier,” Sebastian informed Cooper with a roll of his eyes.  
  
“And you disagree obviously,” Cooper laughed, resting his chin on his hands.  
  
“Well what’s wrong with having one of both?”  
  
“Because we’re having _boys_.”  
  
“We won’t know for sure until the doctor tells us,” countered his boyfriend.  
  
“You know what? I don’t have to put up with this.” Blaine threw up his hands in exasperation. “I have to pee, thanks to your children screwing with my bladder twenty-four seven.”  
  
“Have fun trying to aim properly.” Sebastian teased.  
  
Cooper snorted. Blaine gave them both the middle finger before heaving himself up off of his chair and leaving the bedroom.  
  
“How’d your mom and dad take it?” Cooper asked.  
  
Sebastian frowned, the abrupt change in subject throwing him off guard.  
  
“My uh, my mom practically did cartwheels all over our living room and my dad nearly tackle-hugged Blaine. They’re ecstatic. Why do you ask?” he said cautiously.  
  
Cooper’s expression turned sour.  
  
“Our dad called.” he spit out, teeth clenched. “said he’s willing to ‘accept me back into the family’ if I convinced Blaine to give the baby — babies now — up.”  
  
Sebastian fought back the rage flaring inside of him at Cooper’s words. If he could he would beat the man himself, but he wasn’t about to go to jail.  
  
“What did you say?” he asked.  
  
“I used much more colorful language, but suffice it to say I told him to go screw himself with a rusty fire poker.” Cooper sighed and ran a hand through his hair, irritated. “Just…tell your dad. I don’t know what he’s willing to do now but I just — I’m afraid.”  
  
“I won’t let him hurt Blaine.” Sebastian promised. “Not ever. I’ll let my dad know.” he slumped back in his chair, listening for Blaine to come back. Nothing. “Are you still coming back for Christmas?”  
  
“Yeah. Remember — don’t tell him. I want it to be a surprise.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
He heard a voice off screen say something to Cooper, who groaned.  
  
“Shit. I totally forgot. Seb, I have to go; I have a double date with James and his girlfriend. Bastard set me up.” A yellow throw pillow suddenly hit him in the side of the face. “OW! You son of a — I gotta go. Tell Blaine —”  
  
“I will. See ya.” Sebastian waited until Cooper had logged off before signing out. A soft groan sounded behind him and he turned to see Blaine walking back into the room. “Coop got dragged out on a blind date. Asked me to tell you he said bye, and he loves you.” he watched Blaine rub one side of his belly. “You okay?”  
  
“‘M fine, it’s just gas.” Blaine moaned. “James set him up again, huh?”  
  
“Yup.” Sebastian wrapped his arm around the shorter teen’s back and let his hand move up and down in slow, soothing circles. “Didn’t seem happy about it.”  
  
“He never is. He’ll meet the right girl on his own terms.”  
  
They spent the next fifteen minutes in silence until Jen called up to tell them that dinner was ready.  
  
—-  
  
“Woah, Blaine? You okay?”  
  
Blaine swallowed back the bile rising in his throat.  
  
“I’m fine, Sam.” he croaked, gripping his locker door so tightly it hurt.  
  
“You sure, man? You look like you need to see the nurse.” Sam’s hand settled gently on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. “I can walk you over if you want?”  
  
Blaine shook his head.  
  
“Sam, I’m fine.” He slowly closed his eyes and breathed deeply, hoping the nausea would pass. He wished Sebastian was there instead of doing what he normally did while Blaine was in glee club — running out on the track. Lacrosse season wouldn’t start until the spring, but he needed to keep in shape. “She’s probably gone home for the day anyway.” he smiled weakly at the blonde. “Let’s go before Tina turns the room upside down. Cool?” he held up a trembling fist and waited.  
  
Sam was silent for a moment. He knew something was wrong — he wasn’t stupid.  
  
He was determined to find out what exactly was ailing his friend.  
  
“Yeah…cool.” he forced a smile and bumped his fist against Blaine’s.  
  
—-  
  
“I’m not doing Gangnam Style for Sectionals!”  
  
“Tina —”  
  
“No — I may be Korean, but I don’t speak it, and I’m not gonna bother to learn a whole language in two months just to sing a song for competition! Besides totally racist, Mr. Schue, you know it doesn’t showcase any of our talent. You’re guaranteeing a loss at Sectionals and you know it.”  
  
“What do we do then?” asked Artie, “We gotta figure something out otherwise we’re really screwed.”  
  
Blaine pursed his lips, deep in thought.  
  
“What about…we go old school? 90s music?” he suggested. “There’s a ton of good music from that decade that we could use.”  
  
Mr. Schuester nodded.  
  
“We could even go earlier, maybe —”  
  
“We’re not doing Journey again, Mr. Schue!” interjected Tina, exasperated. “Why are we deciding so early anyway? We normally don’t have anything concrete until the week of the competition.”  
  
Mr. Schuester grinned, causing her to cringe.  
  
“I’m glad you asked, Tina. Ms. Pillsbury and I finally set a date for our wedding.” the announcement got a fair amount of applause. “It’s the week before Regionals, so I want us all ready and geared up to go since we’ll also be providing entertainment at the reception. There were a few groans in response to this, but Blaine, Artie and Sam tried to look impassive. “So why don’t you all get together and start brainstorming some ideas?”  
  
—-  
  
Blaine couldn’t get out of the choir room fast enough. The twins were making his stomach insane. He needed the bathroom and he needed it now. He was so focused on getting to the toilet that he didn’t notice Sebastian waiting for him like he’d done all week.  
  
The second he was in the bathroom and saw one of the stalls open, it was like his stomach exploded. He collapsed on his knees and leaned over the toilet bowl as he heaved.  
  
Suddenly Blaine felt warm, but dry lips brush against his neck, and slight pressure that came from whoever was leaning over him.  
  
“It’s just me, Killer.” he heard Sebastian whisper. “Bad one, huh?”  
  
Blaine nodded, tears beginning to form. Sebastian reached around him, his hand finding Blaine’s swollen belly and rubbing it gently.  
  
“Hey, c’mon guys — let Daddy keep his stomach intact okay?” he murmured.  
  
Blaine let out a choked sob and turned to face his boyfriend. Sebastian’s hair was a bit messy from his run and he was still wearing his running clothes — a gray tank and blue shorts. His bright green eyes were full of tears too. He hated seeing what Blaine was going through — even if it was for something they both wanted more than anything else in the world.  
  
“Let’s go home, okay.” he whispered. “Can you stand?” Blaine nodded and let the brunette help him up. “I’ll get you another jar of salsa on the drive back.”  
  
Blaine let out a watery chuckle.  
  
“Thank you.” he whispered.  
  
Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaine as they headed for the parking lot.


	13. Part 13

Part 13:  
  
“So…I decided I want to tell New Directions.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah.” Blaine sighed and pulled off his sweatshirt, wincing at the pain in his back. “Sam’s been hounding me for two weeks…and Tina’s been asking me if I’m considering dieting.”  
  
Sebastian moved off of their bed and walked over to the dresser, going through one of the drawers until he found a gray t-shirt and tossed it to his boyfriend, who pulled it over his head smiling gratefully.  
  
Across the hall they heard Jen swear loudly and Austin laughing.  
  
“D’you think they’re okay?” Blaine asked.  
  
Sebastian’s parents had been remodeling the guest bedroom into a nursery for the past week and a half.  
  
Neither of the boys were allowed inside.  
  
“Yeah. I’m pretty sure if they were hurt or anything we’d know.” he crossed the room back to Blaine and wrapped his arms around the shorter teen. “When do you want to tell them?”  
  
“Before Sectionals. There’s no way I can keep up with the choreo, and they’re gonna start suspecting something anyway.”  
  
“You want me to come?”  
  
Blaine smiled.  
  
“Probably. Be less difficult for Sam to track you down and murder you.”  
  
“Please, he can’t touch me.” scoffed Sebastian, ducking his head and pressing a quick kiss to Blaine’s shoulder. “When do you want to do it?”  
  
“Wednesday — Schue’s supposed to have us go through the first round of ‘booty-camp’. Don’t ask.” he added. “They came up with the name last year — I just went to each session.”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“You can audition if you want,” Blaine said hesitantly. “I know you miss performing.”  
  
Sebastian was silent for a moment.  
  
“Maybe.” His lips moved achingly slow down Blaine’s neck, nipping at the place where his neck met his shoulder. “Why the hell don’t you wear t-shirts more often?”  
  
Blaine laughed and reached back to curl his hand around the back of Sebastian’s neck, stroking the skin slowly.  
  
“Because they make this obvious,” he gestured to his stomach. “But maybe I could lose it…you know, for this afternoon…and tonight,” he laughed as Sebastian turned him around, yanked the t-shirt back up over his head and pushed him toward the bed.  
  
—-  
  
“They’re not going to like this.”  
  
“Screw them. And anyway the newbies don’t know me. I’ll be fine as long as Sam doesn’t hack off my balls.”  
  
Blaine’s grip on his hand tightened. The two were standing in the hallway outside the choir room. It had taken little over a week for Sebastian to decide that yes, he would be auditioning for New Directions.  
  
They’d also decided to tell the group about the twins. Blaine was scared shitless, but he was at least hoping that Sam and Artie would accept it.  
  
Tina would probably blow a fuse, and he wasn’t really sure about Brittany or Joe, or the new members, but he just needed it to be over with.  
  
“You ready?” he whispered.  
  
“Think so.” Sebastian replied. “You sure you’re okay with the song I picked?”  
  
Blaine shrugged.  
  
“If it convinces them that you do actually care about me and you’re not pulling a Jesse St. James — don’t ask — then yeah. I’m fine with it.”  
  
Sebastian grinned.  
  
“Then let’s go so I can knock ‘em dead.”  
  
Blaine snorted and shoved him playfully before the two moved to go into the choir room.  
  
—  
  
Sam and Tina were already there when they walked in.  
  
“What the hell is he doing here?” demanded Tina. “He can’t join!”  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes.  
  
“Tina, get over yourself. He’s not gonna pull a Jesse St. James, and he has every right to audition. If I remember correctly — didn’t Mr. Schue say that anyone who auditions can join if they want?”  
  
“No, he said everyone who auditions gets in,” she countered. “and you’re nuts if you think we’re gonna let some idiot Warbler into this club —”  
  
“You let me in, didn’t you?” he retorted. “or was that only because I was Kurt’s boyfriend? He’s auditioning so shut your damn mouth and stop acting like Rachel. You aren’t her.”  
  
Sam’s jaw dropped and Tina scowled. Sebastian smirked.  
  
“We also have something to discuss with the group. ” he said. “If you’re done insulting me and Blaine, we can wait for the rest of New Directions to show up so this can get cleared up. Cool?”  
  
Tina shut her mouth, glaring at Sebastian pointedly.  
  
Joe and Artie arrived soon after, with Unique and Marley on their heels. Kitty, Ryder and Jake came in a few minutes after them.  
  
Nobody said anything after Tina and Sam filled them in on what was happening. Mr. Schuester arrived and Blaine pulled him aside to talk. Sebastian watched the exchange nervously, knowing Blaine was probably explaining why he was there.  
  
“Alright guys, before we get started, Blaine and Sebastian have something to talk to us about, and then Sebastian wants to audition, so let’s give them our attention okay?” he nodded at the two boys as Blaine walked back over to Sebastian and grabbed his hand. “Floor’s all yours.”  
  
Blaine bit his lip nervously. He was so scared of how his friends would react to this. He didn’t want to lose any of them.  
  
“Um…so some of you guys don’t know, but this is Sebastian — my boyfriend.” he said lamely. “We got together after graduation and…”  
  
“You’ve all heard of male pregnancy, I assume?” Sebastian said.  
  
“You mean like that time Lord Tubbington had a food baby and he wouldn’t let me put it up for sale because I couldn’t take care of it?”  
  
Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes. Brittany was just…Brittany. He wasn’t going to attempt to even rationalize what came out of her mouth.  
  
“Keep going.” he murmured, nudging Sebastian’s arm.  
  
“Blaine’s pregnant.”


	14. Part 14

Part 14:  
  
"Blaine's pregnant."  
  
“Please, he’s put on some weight but you’ve got to be joking. He’s just trying to get out of booty camp.” Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
“We’re not joking.” Blaine snapped at her. “Look.” he grabbed his sweatshirt angrily by the hem and pulled it over his head to reveal his t-shirt underneath. “We just found out I’m having twins.”  
  
Kitty’s eyes widened in horror. Tina’s jaw dropped and Sam stared at the floor. Artie and Brittany were impassive. Marley gave Blaine a weak smile and Wade gave him a thumbs up. He supposed that meant he had their support.  
  
Joe was silent, but then he got out of his chair and walked over to Blaine before glancing at his bump.  
  
“Can I?” he asked quietly. It took a moment for Blaine to realize that Joe was asking permission to touch his stomach.  
  
“I…yeah.” he said weakly.

Joe’s fingers slid carefully along the curve of Blaine’s belly, following it down to his belly button before splaying his hand across the fabric and then his eyes widened. Blaine laughed.  
  
“You felt one of them, didn’t you?”  
  
Joe nodded.  
  
“Wow…that’s…that’s awesome.” he said.  
  
Blaine felt tears pricking his eyes.  
  
“Th-Thank you,” he whispered.  
  
Joe smiled and headed back to his seat. Marley, Wade, Sam and Brittany approached him and did the same as Joe. Kitty and Tina remained seated, and Artie was staring at his hands. Jake and Ryder gave what he took as awkward, yet accepting smiles.  
  
“Are they healthy?” Mr. Schue asked.  
  
Blaine smiled and sagged against Sebastian, tucking his head under his boyfriend’s chin.  
  
“Very.” he answered. “We can find out the gender soon — my next appointment’s after Sectionals.”  
  
“Well congratulations, boys.” Schue said warmly.  
  
Blaine smiled.  
  
“Thanks.” he looked up at Sebastian. “Knock ‘em dead.” he kissed Sebastian’s cheek and moved to sit next to Sam.  
  
—-  
  
“I can’t believe you picked that.”  
  
“Gotta love the classics, B.” Sebastian grinned as Blaine leaned against him, his sweatshirt draped over his torso. The two were sitting out on the Smythes’ front lawn, relaxing.  
  
Sebastian’s audition for New Directions had gone well. He’d sung ‘Beautiful Soul’ by Jesse McCartney, and despite initial protests (Tina) he was now a member. He just wasn’t going to get a solo for Sectionals.  
  
“Still…at least we don’t compete against each other anymore.”  
  
“Yeah.” Blaine smiled and leaned his head against Sebastian’s shoulder. He yawned. “I think I wanna get a nap before dinner. Can you help me up?”  
  
Sebastian smiled.  
  
“Sure, B.”  
  
—-  
  
Blaine felt sick as he looked out at the stage. How was he supposed to perform? He could hardly do any complicated dance moves. He was so afraid that he would cost New Directions Sectionals and then he’d get kicked out and —-  
  
“B?” firm arms slid around his waist and he felt warm lips press a gentle kiss to his jaw. “You okay?”  
  
He smiled.  
  
“Just nerves, Seb…I’ll be fine…I think.” he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Come on.” he took the taller teen’s hand and pulled him back toward the choir room. “Let’s go get ready to kick some ass.”  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and let Blaine drag him back toward the choir room.  
  
“Blaine?”  
  
Both boys froze. They knew that voice. Blaine inhaled through his nose and turned around slowly. Sebastian pressed a chaste kiss to his temple before turning around too.  
  
“Kurt.”


	15. Part 15

Part 15:  
  
Kurt said nothing for a minute. His eyes traveled down to Blaine’s swollen stomach, taking in the size. Of course he’d known Blaine was a carrier…but to see him so heavily pregnant was a shocker.  
  
More of a shocker than seeing him in Sebastian Smythe’s arms.  
  
“So…it wasn’t enough for you to dump me…but you had to go and hook up with him?” he said finally.  
  
Blaine flushed.  
  
“You know why he dumped you, Kurt,” Sebastian snapped. “Don’t make him out to be the bad guy here.”  
  
“I’m surprised you actually stuck around,” Kurt scoffed, turning his attention to Sebastian. “Aren’t you supposed to be at Dalton, plotting to take someone else’s eye out?”  
  
“Being in New York hasn't helped your fashion choices.” Sebastian said coldly. "Still wearing girl clothes, I see."  
  
Blaine elbowed him in the side, giving him a warning glance.  
  
“Seb, don't." he said. "Kurt, if the only reason you came back was to check whether I’m miserable, I’m not. I don’t regret Sebastian. I won’t regret our family. ” Blaine’s free arm wrapped protectively around his baby bump. He breathed heavily, trying to ignore the headache that had been building little by little all morning. Combined with the nausea and discomfort in his stomach, he really didn’t feel up to performing. “You cheated on me. You made me feel like you didn’t care…and you would’ve kept at it if I’d never caught you.”  
  
“I came back because my father has cancer, you bastard.” Kurt snarled. Blaine had to grab Sebastian to keep him from lunging at Kurt.  
  
Blaine’s face drained of color.  
  
“I — What?”  
  
“The doctors caught it a month ago.” Kurt told him. “It’s early so they think he can beat it. But don’t you dare assume —”  
  
“I’m sorry when you ridicule me for being with Sebastian and having his children —”  
  
“There’s more than one in there?” Kurt asked, eyes falling once again to Blaine’s belly.  
  
“I’m having twins,” Blaine sighed. “I’m sorry about your father. I didn’t know.”  
  
“And I didn’t know you moved on.” Kurt stared at his shoes. “Part of me wanted you to pine, you know. I wanted you to come back and say you still wanted me.”  
  
“There was a time when I wanted to…but as much as you deny it, you cheated. You hurt me, and I don’t want what we had back.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Kurt said in a small voice.  
  
“I know…it’s just going to take a while for me to accept it.” he sighed. “We have to get ready to perform. I…enjoy the show, Kurt.”  
  
Blaine blinked back tears as he turned away from his ex and let Sebastian guide him back to the choir room.  
  
—-  
  
One thing Blaine noticed as they sat and watched the Warblers perform was how the dizziness and nausea he’d felt earlier was getting worse. He felt horrible.  
  
“B?” Sebastian asked softly, noticing his boyfriend’s discomfort. “Everything okay?”  
  
“I don’t feel good.” Blaine whimpered. “I think I need the bathroom.”  
  
“Okay.” Sebastian helped him up and supported him out of the auditorium. This was a good thing as Blaine noted that his legs felt like rubber.  
  
Everything he was feeling was getting worse the longer he was upright.  
  
“Bas…I gotta sit down.” he gasped.  
  
Sebastian bit back his protest and helped his boyfriend over to one side of the hallway before lowering them both down onto the floor.  
  
“It hurts,” Blaine buried his face in Seb’s neck. “Oh God, what if I’m losing them?”  
  
“You’re not, B.” Sebastian soothed, trying to hide his panic. “I’m gonna call for help okay? Everything’s gonna be alright.”  
  
His hands shook as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.  
  
“Seb…” Blaine’s voice came out slurred. Sebastian screamed when his eyes rolled back in his head and he lost conciousness.  
  
“ _Blaine!_ ”  
  
—-  
  
“How is he?”  
  
“Stable. Though I would like to speak with you and the father privately.” Austin looked over at his son and beckoned him over.  
  
“Is…Is Blaine okay? Are the babies —?” Sebastian sounded terrified. Austin wrapped an arm around his shoulders in effort to calm him.  
  
Dr. Baker, Blaine’s attending, smiled.  
  
“They’re all fine. Blaine is stable, but I’m worried about the duration of the pregnancy and how it’ll continue to affect him.” he said seriously. “He’s suffering from pre-eclampsia. It’s a common ailment in most pregnancies, and we take every precaution to keep it from turning fatal. That being said, I’m going to order him on bed rest for two months and then we’ll schedule a c-section to ensure his delivery is safe.” Austin nodded.  
  
“I’ll also be in touch with his OBGYN, Dr. Tyler — I would like her to monitor him closely up until he reaches eight months. I think around then might be a safe time for delivery, but it all depends on both Blaine’s health and the health of the babies.”  
  
“Of course.” Austin replied.  
  
“Can I see him?” Sebastian asked quietly.  
  
Austin cast his son a sympathetic look. He and Jen had arrived at the hospital to find him hysterical — no one would tell him what was going on.  
  
Dr. Baker smiled at him.  
  
“Of course,” he responded, gesturing for Sebastian to follow him. “He’s in room 315, if —-“  
  
Sebastian shoved past him, irritated.  
  
“I can find it on my own, thanks.” he said tersely. “Later.”


	16. Part 16

Part 16:  
  
“Sebastian you can’t keep me locked up in here forever.”  
  
“I can. It’s my room and you’re on bed rest.”  
  
“They said I could walk short distances. It’s not that bad.” Blaine rolled his eyes and pushed himself until he was sitting up. It had been two weeks since the fiasco where Blaine had been rushed to the hospital from Sectionals. Since his release from the hospital, he had been confined to Sebastian’s bed — and not in the way he wanted to be.  
  
Because of the pre-eclampsia, they’d had to move Blaine’s next appointment with Dr. Tyler back, which had made Blaine upset as he’d wanted to find out the gender of the twins.  
  
His appointment was scheduled for the next morning, and Sebastian had been adamant with his parents that he wasn’t going to miss it.  
  
“Can I at least leave the room?” Blaine pleaded quietly. “I’m gonna go insane if I stay in here any longer. Please?” he pouted and Sebastian sighed.  
  
“Alright. But we take breaks and you tell me if something feels wrong, okay? Otherwise I’ll go get my dad out of his office and he’ll carry you.”  
  
Blaine made a face, but nodded and let Sebastian help him up.  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
—-  
  
Austin and Jen were downstairs putting up holiday decorations when Blaine and Sebastian finally made it downstairs a full half hour later.  
  
Jen, who’d been putting up the Christmas tree (“It’s two weeks before Thanksgiving, Mom — really?” Sebastian rolled his eyes as he helped Blaine into the living room.) immediately moved to help Blaine get settled on the couch.  
  
“You can help me decorate the tree tomorrow if you want, Blaine.” she suggested brightly. “Before your appointment — or after.”  
  
Blaine smiled faintly.  
  
“I’d love to. It'' give me something to do.”  
  
“Understandable. I’m sure Sebastian’s driving you crazy keeping you practically barricaded in his room.” Austin laughed.  
  
Sebastian glared at his father.  
  
“Oh sure like you weren’t overprotective of mom when she was pregnant with me.” he scoffed.  
  
Austin grinned.  
  
“I tried. Her hormones had her threatening to maim various parts of my body every other day.” he replied. “In the end, I kept my distance.”  
  
Jen snorted.  
  
“Can you blame me? The idiot wouldn’t let me more than a foot away from him once I was at nineteen weeks —”  
  
“But you weren’t showing as much as I am at nineteen,” Blaine rubbed his hand over the curve of his belly uncomfortably.  
  
Jen smiled.  
  
“No. Maybe a little less, but it’s worth it honey.”  
  
Austin nodded.  
  
“He’s just looking out for you, Blaine.” he said.  
  
Blaine sighed and slumped against Sebastian, who buried his face in the shorter boy’s hair.  
  
“I know.”  
  
—-  
  
“Alright Blaine, you ready to find out what you’re having?”  
  
Blaine nodded and gave Dr. Tyler a small smile as Sebastian helped him up on to the exam table. He rolled back his shirt and then grabbed Sebastian’s hand, holding it tightly as the cold gel for the ultrasound was spread over his stomach.  
  
It took a few moments, but then Dr. Tyler smiled.  
  
“Congrats, guys — you have twin boys!” she said, turning the screen so both Sebastian and Blaine could see.  
  
“Boys?” Sebastian asked breathlessly.  
  
Blaine was speechless, his eyes glassy with tears. Dr. Tyler nodded.  
  
“Yes. I would explain, but they’ve both graced us with frontal views,” she gestured to the screen, “and as you can see, they both do in fact have the proper genitalia.”  
  
Blaine laughed and turned his head to look at Sebastian.  
  
“Are you okay?” he whispered. “I know you wanted a boy and a girl but —”  
  
Sebastian silenced him with a kiss.  
  
“I’m happy, B.” he replied. “No joke.” he added, seeing his boyfriend’s skepticism. “I promise.”  
  
“I love you.” Blaine’s voice cracked and he pulled Sebastian in for another kiss.  
  
Sebastian froze.  
  
Blaine loved him.  
  
Blaine Anderson loved him.  
  
He felt like he couldn’t breathe. If he was dreaming, Sebastian was going to punch a hole in something. He never thought he’d hear Blaine say those words.  
  
He smiled and pressed their foreheads together, breaking the kiss.  
  
"I love you too, Killer."


	17. Part 17

Part 17:  
  
The rest of the year passed without much incident. New Directions had lost at Sectionals, but neither Blaine nor Sebastian was really bothered by it; the Warblers deserved to advance to Regionals. From what Sam had told them while Blaine had been in the hospital, their performance had been awesome.  
  
Blaine had decided to complete his schooling (at least up until the twins were born) at home. Figgins had agreed to this when both Jen and Austin (who’d apparently spoken to Cooper) had briefed him on the situation. The good thing about Figgins was that while he was an idiot, he did have good sense at times.  
  
He knew to put Blaine through school, even until winter break, with the level of bullying at the high school (unfortunately where the idiocy kicked in) at a high was a bad idea.  
  
At Thanksgiving, Blaine met the rest of Sebastian’s family. Thankfully, they accepted him and the twins (which he had hoped for, given that Sebastian’s uncle was a carrier). The highlight of the holiday for him was, of course meeting said uncle.  
  
Brian was a nice guy, and his partner, Eric was too. Andrew, their son, reminded Blaine a lot of Cooper (except Andrew didn’t run around screaming and pointing at people he didn’t know).  
  
“Twins though.” Brian clucked his tongue in sympathy. “and I thought just one was enough to get Eric a vasectomy.”  
  
Eric rolled his eyes.  
  
“I got a vasectomy because you threatened to castrate me yourself after thirty-six hours of labor.” he corrected.  
  
Blaine chuckled.  
  
“Well we decided Seb can’t get me pregnant again until we’re in our fifties —”  
  
“You decided,” Sebastian interjected, “and that was during the hour you spent heaving into the toilet —”  
  
“You can’t stop me! He’s my son!”  
  
“We can. That’s why it’s called a restraining order.”  
  
”That my husband’s new lawyer just overturned!”  
  
“Bullshit!”  
  
Sebastian tensed beside Blaine. He’d never heard his parents so angry before. Blaine scooted closer to him on the couch. What a way to ruin Thanksgiving — Blaine’s mom breaking the restraining order — just freaking perfect.  
  
“B, d’you want to go upstairs?” he asked quietly.  
  
Blaine shook his head. It was too late for them to attempt an escape anyway as Victoria Anderson chose that moment to run into the living room, Austin and Jen on her heels.  
  
Brian, Eric and Andrew all tensed. Sebastian looked uncertainly at his parents. Austin motioned for him to stay where he was.  
  
“Brian, why don’t you and Eric take Andrew and get a plate to eat before everybody scarfs the food up?” Jen’s voice was harsh, her eyes never leaving Victoria.  
  
Blaine stared at his mother with wide eyes, not even noticing the three men leave the room. Victoria stared down at his stomach, her eyes following the swell of the bump, lips forming a disgusted sneer. Sebastian tightened his hold on his boyfriend protectively.  
  
“M-Mom?” Blaine said hesitantly.  
  
—-  
  
Victoria said nothing.  
  
“Get. out.” Austin snarled. “I’m not asking nicely this time. If you don’t, I will call the cops and have you put in jail.”  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes.  
  
“Calm down Austin, I just came to give Blaine and his friend this in person.” her sneer grew more pronounced as she pulled a folded piece of paper out of her blazer pocket. “but why don’t you read it to them? State attorney and all, I’m sure it’ll be easier for them to hear coming from you.” she thrust the paper into Austin’s hands. “Don’t worry, it’s official. Oh,” she pulled another piece of paper out. “That’s the official court document that states your pathetic restraining order no longer exists.”  
  
Blaine whimpered fearfully, not sure what his mother was up to. Victoria’s expression changed and she walked over to the couch, staring at both boys distantly. She laid her hand carefully over his baby bump. Blaine flinched and Sebastian nearly knocked her hand away. The only thing stopping him was the warning look that Austin gave him.  
  
“Can’t wait to meet them, Blainey,” she said sweetly, not even noticing how Blaine’s face drained of color, or how Sebastian growled threateningly.  
  
If either of them had anything to say about it, their sons would never know their daddy’s parents.  
  
Victoria pulled back, smiled pleasantly, and waved at them all before walking calmly to the front door and leaving.  
  
“Austin?” Jen’s voice cracked. “Honey what did she give you?”  
  
Austin’s hands shook as he unfolded the document and looked it over.  
  
“Oh God no.” he breathed as his eyes scanned the paper. “No…no — they can’t do this!”  
  
“Dad?” Sebastian said sharply. “What do they want?”  
  
Austin looked at his wife, stricken.  
  
“It’s a court order granting the Anderson's custody of the twins as soon as Blaine gives birth.” he choked out.  
  
“No.” Blaine knocked Sebastian’s arms off of him and struggled to get up off of the couch. “No. No. They can’t — no. Oh God —” he started crying. He could barely breathe — this was so unfair. They just couldn’t do this to him. They couldn’t! “I —”  
  
“Blaine.” Austin was at his side immediately, helping him back onto the couch. “Blaine I promise you I will fight this. Your parents are not going to touch them — ever.”  
  
Blaine broke completely, burying his face in the crook of Austin’s neck. Austin hugged him gently and over his shoulder, locked eyes with Sebastian.  
  
“I promise.” he said softly.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
—-  
  
“I don’t understand why they would do this.”  
  
“They’re assholes. There’s nothing to understand.”  
  
Blaine sniffled and tucked his head under Sebastian’s chin. They were lying on Sebastian’s bed, both still reeling from Victoria’s visit.  
  
“They’re ours, B. Not your parents’.” Sebastian said solemnly. “They don’t deserve to know their grandchildren.”  
  
Blaine nodded.  
  
“Yeah.” he paused, trying to think of something to change the subject to. He just really didn’t want to talk about his insane parents anymore. “I’ve been thinking of names.” he mumbled.  
  
“Oh? What are you thinking, Killer?” he queried.  
  
Blaine said nothing, he simply pulled back and pressed a quick kiss to Sebastian’s lips.  
  
“Tease.” Sebastian chuckled. “Seriously, Blaine — what did you have in mind?”  
  
“I was thinking Michael…Michael and Caleb.” Blaine said cautiously. “I’m still debating middle names but —”  
  
“They’re perfect.” Sebastian smiled. “Everything’s gonna work out, Blaine. You’ll see.”


	18. Part 18

Part 18:  
  
“Oh God he’s gonna hate me.”  
  
“No he won’t.”  
  
“Yes he will, Seb — I didn’t get him anything.”  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. “It’s Cooper, Blaine. I don’t think he’ll care, because nothing you can get him will ever scream, point and wink at the same time —” Blaine smacked his arm, snorting. ” — but why don’t you make something for him?”  
  
Blaine sighed, shoulders slumping. He looked dejectedly out at the barely snow covered ground. Christmas was getting close and because of his condition, they had decided it was best that Blaine not try to brave the masses of shoppers at Easton or at Polaris.  
  
“The last time I made him something, I was four and he threw it in the fireplace. Mom grounded him for a month because of that.”  
  
Sebastian arched an eyebrow.  
  
“That doesn’t sound like Cooper.” he said skeptically.  
  
“His girlfriend of two weeks dumped him because she found two of my Ken dolls in his room.” Blaine’s cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. “He didn’t talk to me for the whole month he was grounded.”  
  
“But if she found the dolls just lying around —”  
  
“They weren’t exactly just lying around, Seb.” Blaine mumbled.  
  
“Oh…” Sebastian set his laptop aside and curled up next to his boyfriend. “So why would he destroy anything you make now? He’s been so supportive of the pregnancy —”  
  
“He got cut off for supporting me,” Blaine interjected.  
  
“And I’m sure he’s pissed — at your mom and dad for being so stupid.”  
  
Blaine sighed and shifted his weight on the bed a little, rubbing his belly in irritation.  
  
“Why can’t you guys give me a little peace hmm?” he mumbled.  
  
“We can use it as a guilt trip when they get older.” Sebastian suggested, pulling Blaine down so they were lying on the bed instead of sitting up.  
  
Blaine snorted.  
  
“That’d work, seeing as we can hardly use the ‘I went through this many hours of labor with you and your brother’ trip when I’m having a C-Section.”  
  
The C-Section in question was scheduled for mid January. Blaine was so ready for the twins to get out of his belly that he’d started marking days off in his planner, much to Sebastian’s amusement.  
  
“Did your dad hear back from his friend at Family Court?” Blaine asked quietly.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
“He says that we have a good chance, given the bullshit that your parents have pulled since you got pregnant — Hopefully a judge’ll see reason and listen.” he bit his lip, trying to hide how afraid he really was that Blaine’s parents could take their children away. “So…what do you think about making a gift for Cooper? Christmas is next week, you know.”  
  
If Blaine felt relieved by the reverting of the conversation back to the previous subject, he didn’t say anything and Sebastian didn’t point it out.  
  
—-  
  
“So how is he?”  
  
Sebastian was silent for a moment as he tried adjusting the phone against his ear and wrapping the present he’d gotten for Blaine at the same time.  
  
“Gimme a sec, Coo.” he said through gritted teeth, fumbling with the shiny silver wrapping paper. “Okay…Say that again?”  
  
“How’s Blaine doing?”  
  
“He’s seven months pregnant with twins, Coop. How do you think he’s doing?” Sebastian snapped.  
  
“Touchy.” Cooper snorted.  
  
Sebastian sighed and set the wrapping paper aside before collapsing on the bed.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m just tired.” he said in a resigned voice. “Blaine barely slept at all last night because the twins wouldn’t stop moving. Cried for an hour y’know.”  
  
“But…he’s almost done. There’s just a month left before he has to go in for his C-section right?”  
  
“And he’s terrified.” Sebastian responded, briefly wishing Cooper was here now, but knew he wouldn’t get in until two days from now — Christmas Eve. “Not just because the twins’ll be a month premature, but you know that scar he has on his chest from Sadie Hawkins?”  
  
“Yeah.” Cooper’s response came out a growl, and Sebastian knew he had to tread carefully so the older Anderson wouldn’t fly off of the handle. Blaine had told him that Cooper was still upset over the fact that he’d been in L.A. when the attack had happened. “What about it?”  
  
“He’s been having nightmares, Coop. A lot of them. I know he said he hasn’t had any this bad since those bastards did…what they did…but they’re heading in that direction, and he’s so scared that the operation will trigger something that he told the doctor he didn’t want to be conscious when the twins are delivered.” Sebastian sighed. “When does your flight get in?”  
  
“Noon on the twenty-third.” Cooper reminded him. “What time do you want me to head over from my hotel on Christmas?”  
  
“Mmm.” Sebastian thought it over. “Probably ten-thirty? We should be done with presents by then.” He swore silently when he heard Blaine and his mother heading down the hallway. “I’ve gotta go, man. Have a safe flight okay?”  
  
“Thanks man.”  
  
—-  
  
Christmas day finally arrived. Blaine plastered a smile on his face when Sebastian woke him early and helped him downstairs. He'd only had a couple hours of sleep because the twins were moving around. Once everyone had assembled in the living room, they opened their presents.  
  
“Okay so that’s everything.” Jen said brightly when they had finished, watching as Blaine kissed Sebastian’s cheek, his boyfriend’s gift clutched firmly in his arms: a medium sized photo frame already filled with pictures of them taken over the past few months, and a snapshot of Blaine’s most recent ultrasound in the middle. Jen had to gently pull back her gift — a bright blue blanket she’d crocheted with a large M and C in the middle in bright white yarn — to take it from him before the glass accidentally cracked.  
  
Sebastian just grinned and reached over to tug the blanket more securely around them both as he watched his mother leave the room with the gift.  
  
“She putting it in the nursery we still aren’t allowed in?” Blaine asked sleepily.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
“Probably.”  
  
“Relax guys, you’ll see it before Blaine gives birth. Promise.” Austin chuckled. “‘S not my fault your mom’s a perfectionist.”  
  
“You indulge her.” Sebastian retorted.  
  
“Only because she threatens to divorce me if I don’t.” his father shrugged, easing back in his chair and picking up one of the new crossword puzzle books Jen had gotten him for Christmas.  
  
A quiet snore suddenly interrupted them; Blaine had fallen asleep.  
  
Austin laughed quietly.  
  
“Wore him out already, did we?” he asked watching both boys with a fond look in his eye.  
  
“I think it’s just because you’re exceedingly boring.” Sebastian teased as Blaine snuggled against him under the blanket.  
  
“Touchy.” Austin rolled his eyes. “What time is —?”  
  
“Sshh.” Sebastian warned sharply. “He’s a light sleeper sometimes. Don’t ruin the surprise!”  
  
“S…prise?” Blaine mumbled, opening one eye halfway.  
  
“Nothing babe.” his boyfriend soothed quickly, wrapping one arm around him. “Go back to sleep, ‘kay? I’ll wake you when it’s time for breakfast.”  
  
Blaine yawned and his eye slid shut.  
  
“Mkay.”  
  
Austin chuckled at that. Sebastian’s phone vibrated where it lay on the table beside the sofa and he answered it.  
  
“Hello? Oh hey. No that’s fine. C’mon over, he’s just sleeping, but he’ll probably be up by the time you get here. Okay. Bye.” he hung up and looked at Austin before mouthing he’s on his way.  
  
Austin nodded.  
  
“It’ll be good for them to spend some time together.” he said quietly. “Merry Christmas, Bas.”  
  
Sebastian smiled.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Dad.”


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19:  
  
Around eleven, Austin and Jen decided to finally get started on breakfast, as Cooper had texted Sebastian to let him know that, thanks to his father, he was running late.  
  
“He still asleep?” Austin asked when he went back into the living room to check on Sebastian and Blaine.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
“You know, I really don’t want to move him but I really need to pee, so —”  
  
“Okay relax,” his father laughed. “Here.” he helped move Blaine’s sleeping form off of Sebastian, who quickly jumped up and sped off to the bathroom. Austin carefully resituated Blaine back into his previous position.  
  
Sebastian was back within seconds. Austin raised one eyebrow skeptically.  
  
“Did you even wash your hands?” he asked.  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
“No Dad I stuck ‘em in the toilet right after I used it,” he said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. “Of course I did!”  
  
Austin held up his hands in self defense.  
  
“Woah, okay don’t bite my head off, Seb. Simple question.” he glanced down at Blaine. “He didn’t sleep well, did he?”  
  
Sebastian shook his head.  
  
“Nope. Nightmares and he told me his back and stomach were bothering him.” he yawned.  
  
Austin frowned “I’m starting to think he should go natural instead of the c-section.”  
  
“I thought he wasn’t able to give birth naturally.”  
  
“He actually might…at least, that’s what Dr. Tyler said.”  
  
At that moment, the doorbell rang.  
  
“I’ll get it!” called Austin. “Why don’t you wake him up, Seb?”  
  
Sebastian nodded and Austin left the room. He knelt down in front of Blaine and gently touched his shoulder.  
  
“Hey B?” he said softly. “C’mon. Time to wake up, ‘kay?”  
  
Blaine groaned and opened his eyes after a moment or two.  
  
“Hey,” he mumbled thickly. Sebastian grinned and leaned in to steal a quick kiss. “Tease.”  
  
Sebastian just laughed.  
  
“Sleep okay?”  
  
Blaine shrugged.  
  
“I guess. One of ‘em’s giving my back hell though.” he mumbled. Sebastian sighed and reached around his boyfriend to rub his hand gently along Blaine’s lower back.  
  
“It hasn’t stopped?”  
  
Blaine sighed and shook his head.  
  
“No.” he said, and winced. Sebastian exhaled.  
  
“If it gets worse, tell me, okay? We’ll go to the ER.”  
  
“I’m not spending Christmas in the ER, Seb.” Blaine snapped. “Is breakfast ready?”  
  
Sebastian bit back the retort he was already formulating in his head, and instead placed a brief kiss on Blaine’s forehead.  
  
“I’m just worried, Killer.” he said gently. “Please just tell me if they get worse.”  
  
Blaine nodded after a few minutes.  
  
“I will.” he said. “You didn’t answer my question though — is breakfast ready? I’m starving.”  
  
“Just about.” Austin was grinning as he walked back into the room. “Blaine you’ve got a visitor.”  
  
Blaine looked up in time to see Austin move to reveal the visitor in question: Cooper.  
  
“Hey Blainey.” he said softly, flashing the cheesy trademark smile of his.  
  
Blaine seemed at a loss for words. Cooper shrugged off his coat, which Austin took and moved to hang it in the closet near the front door.  
  
“B?” Sebastian looked at Blaine nervously, hoping he wasn’t too freaked by the surprise. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine, I just — I —” Blaine stammered, his eyes glazing over with tears.  
  
“How about we give you two some alone time?” asked Austin, who had returned and was watching the awkward scene with a small smile.  
  
Sebastian nodded absently and his father gave him a pointed look.  
  
“Seb, that means ‘let’s go help your mom in the kitchen.’” he said.  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
“Neither of us can cook, Dad.” he said, exasperated.  
  
Austin snorted.  
  
“So? We’ll set the table. Move it. He’ll be fine for a little bit.” Sebastian glared at him and gave him the middle finger. “Woah! You want grounded for two weeks? I _can_ make that happen, you know.”  
  
Blaine tore his eyes away from Cooper long enough to smile reassuringly at Sebastian.  
  
“I’ll be fine,” he reached up and touched Sebastian’s cheek tenderly. “I promise.”  
  
Sebastian’s hand moved to cover Blaine’s and he gave a watery smile as he nodded.  
  
“I love you.” he murmured.  
  
Blaine grinned and kissed his cheek.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
Sebastian got up from the couch and let Austin lead him from the room.  
  
—-  
  
Cooper stared at Blaine for a few moments, taking in how different his brother looked. It was a huge contrast from how he’d looked when they Skyped. He was huge. He looked exhausted — there were prominent dark circles under his eyes.  
  
“How’re you feeling, Blainey?” he asked finally.  
  
“‘M okay,” Blaine responded, wincing slightly. Cooper arched an eyebrow at that; Blaine really wasn’t a good liar. “I really wanna hug you right now, but it’d take me forty years to get up off this couch and waddle over, so…”  
  
Cooper laughed and quickly crossed the room before bending over to wrap his arms around Blaine’s small frame.  
  
“I missed you, squirt,” he whispered.  
  
“Missed you too, Coop,” Blaine mumbled, hugging him back lightly. Suddenly he sucked in a huge breath and closed his eyes, breathing heavily.  
  
Cooper pulled back, alarmed. “Blaine? You okay?”  
  
“Fine.” Blaine panted, trying to regain control of his breathing. “I…They’re just excited their uncle is here.” he winced again. “Or they decided to take up boxing and are using my stomach as the bag. Here.” he took Cooper’s hand and moved it until it rested splayed over the front of his belly. “You feel that?”  
  
Cooper nodded, his eyes wide.  
  
“B…that’s amazing.” he breathed.  
  
Blaine smiled.  
  
“Thanks, Coo.” his voice cracked and a couple of tears slid down his cheeks. “I made you something.” he gestured to the Christmas tree and when Cooper looked at it, he saw a lopsided package wrapped in snowmen themed wrapping paper lying on the red tree skirt.  
  
“I’ll open mine when you open yours.” he reached into the messenger bag he’d left resting on the floor by the couch and pulled out a very misshapen package wrapped in snowflake themed wrapping paper before placing it in Blaine’s hands. “Merry Christmas, B.”  
  
Truth be told, Blaine was nervous about opening his brother’s gift. For all he knew it was probably full of wallet sized head shots that Cooper had autographed. He sucked in an apprehensive breath and began tearing the wrapping paper away.  
  
Instead, what lay inside of the paper were two baby blankets — one green and one blue.  
  
“I went through our old baby things after you moved in with Seb and I found them.” Cooper explained, watching as Blaine traced the fabric of the green blanket, a soft expression on his face. “They were a mess, so I had them restored.”  
  
“Coop,” Blaine’s voice cracked. “This is amazing…but it feels like they’re more for the boys than they’re for me.”  
  
Cooper chuckled.  
  
“I know.” his eyes sparkled a little. “Look under yours.”  
  
Blaine frowned and lifted the folds of the blue blanket to find a small gift box that had a small jar of hair gel that was way too expensive and two platinum silver bow ties.  
  
It wasn’t much, but to Blaine who had endured years of teasing from Cooper for his gel and bow tie habits, it meant a lot.  
  
“Thank you.” he whispered.  
  
Cooper smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
“You’re welcome.” he said before getting up and retrieving Blaine’s present.  
  
Just then, he heard Blaine cry out and turned in time to see his brother hunched over, the blanket that had been wrapped around him thrown back to reveal a crimson stain beginning to form over the front of his gray sweats. His jaw dropped and the package fell from his hands onto the floor.  
  
“Blaine?!”


	20. Part 20

Part 20:  
  
The wait at the hospital was excruciating. Hours after they’d arrived, Blaine had been rushed from the ER, and he was much worse than he’d been faring back at the Smythe’s house. As it turned out, Blaine admitted upon being looked over that the twins hadn’t been kicking as often over the past couple of days. The doctor explained to him and Sebastian that he would be given medication to try and slow down, possibly stop labor so that Blaine could go home until he was due for his scheduled c-section.  
  
However upon further examination, it was determined that he was going to have to deliver naturally.  
  
Blaine looked at Sebastian in panic.  
  
“I can’t deliver naturally,” he gasped. “What are we —?”  
  
“Actually you can, Blaine,” informed Dr. Howard, his attending, from where she sat between Blaine’s legs examining him. “Your birthing passage is fully formed.”  
  
Blaine frowned.  
  
“But — I — I wasn’t born with it — isn’t —?”  
  
“Some form later in life for a good percentage of carriers,” Dr. Howard explained, smiling at him. “Now I know that you’re scared — I know that your last visit here was due to pre-eclampsia, and this is going to be extremely dangerous for you and your babies…but we are going to make sure everything goes smoothly and monitor you heavily from here on out, okay?” she paused. “Even though you’re just over thirty weeks, there are still risks to the babies, but we’ll overcome those once they’re here okay?” she glanced under the sheet that covered Blaine’s legs again. “I’m gonna get you set up with an IV drip and we’ll check your progress every so often, okay?”  
  
She removed the cover and Sebastian threw the blanket back over his boyfriend’s legs. Blaine looked up at him, frightened as she left the room.  
  
“It’s gonna be okay.” Sebastian was at a loss for words. What else could he possibly say to calm Blaine down? “It’ll be okay Killer. I’m here.”  
  
Blaine whimpered and cuddled against him.  
  
“I’m so scared.” he whispered.  
  
“I know.” Sebastian’s grip tightened around him. “I am too.”  
  
—-  
  
“Okay so…guilt trip — we can totally do that when they’re older right?”  
  
Sebastian laughed and squeezed Blaine’s hand. It was a few hours later, and Blaine was having contractions that were, by now, only a few minutes apart.  
  
“Totally. We can even be dramatic about it.” he said. Blaine cried out and he pressed a kiss to his temple. “C’mon babe — breathe.”  
  
“Oh you’re totally getting a vasectomy when this is over. Call your uncle and get the name of whoever did his husband’s.” Blaine panted. “Oh God I need to push — Please God, I need to push.”  
  
Sebastian looked over at Dr. Howard, who was setting up for the delivery. She stopped to check his progress.  
  
“You’re at ten.” she said, eyes widening. “Okay.” she re positioned herself, placing one hand on his leg. “When the next one hits, I want you to push for a count of ten, okay? Not too hard. Sebastian count it out with him.”  
  
Blaine let out a piercing scream and his hand was suddenly gripping Sebastian’s so hard he was pretty sure Blaine had stopped the circulation flow. He began counting.  
  
“…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten!” Blaine slumped against him, crying.  
  
“Okay Blaine, again!” called Dr. Howard what felt like seconds later.  
  
Blaine stared at her, appalled, even as he did as she asked. It felt like torture. How did other carriers do this?! He would give anything to be knocked out right now.  
  
“…eight…nine…ten!”  
  
The mantra continued for over four hours — during which there were breaks where Dr. Howard told him it was necessary to regain control of his breathing and would check his vitals.  
  
“Okay, I can see the head,” Dr. Howard called finally. “Blaine, when I tell you to, push as hard as you can, you understand me?”  
  
Blaine shook his head. He was so done — he was sweating profusely, his back and stomach were killing him, not to mention the pain that was exploding between his legs.  
  
Sebastian carefully wiped off his forehead with a damp cloth.  
  
“You can do this. You’re almost there.” he coaxed softly. “Almost there and then his brother and then you’ll be done. You can do this, Blaine.” he buried his face in Blaine’s curls — which by now were almost totally gel free. “I’m so proud of you.” he murmured.  
  
Blaine let out a choked sob and looked up at him. Sebastian smiled and ducked his head, letting his lips slide gently against Blaine’s.  
  
“One more push, B.” he murmured after a few minutes passed and he pulled back. “That’s all.”  
  
Blaine nodded weakly and tightened his grip on Sebastian’s hand before looking over at the doctor. Dr. Howard nodded.  
  
“Okay Blaine — push.”  
  
If Blaine hadn’t permanently cut off all circulation to his hand in the past four hours, Sebastian was almost certain he was doing it now. He bit back any swearing he wanted to do and focused on coaching Blaine through the contraction.  
  
“You can do it, B — C’mon you can do it!” he said, and for the billionth time he counted out the seconds, stopping only when the sounds of a screaming infant pierced the air.  
  
Blaine fell back, sobbing in relief — though Sebastian knew it wouldn’t last long. There was one more baby he would have push out.  
  
He watched, dazed as Dr. Howard cut the cord and passed one of his sons off to the doctors to clean up and examine.  
  
“Is he…Is he okay?” Blaine gasped, looking up at Sebastian desperately. “Is he?!”  
  
“I don’t know, B.” Sebastian let his free hand card through his boyfriend’s curls, trying to comfort him. “He was breathing — I know he was breathing.”  
  
Blaine sagged against him, chest heaving as he began to cry. It took everything in Sebastian not to cry himself — he’d never been so terrified before in his life…  
  
“Blaine the other baby is coming, okay?” Dr. Howard glanced up at them from where she was seated. “I need you to push — now!”  
  
Blaine glanced at Sebastian, who was nodding and smiling encouragingly at him. It took two pushes and five minutes before the second baby boy entered the world, a set of lungs on him just like his brother.  
  
He too was whisked away to be cleaned up and examined. Before Sebastian could rationalize anything, a nurse was pushing him out of the room as doctors converged on Blaine, who was reaching for him, eyes wide with fear.  
  
“Blaine —”  
  
“Sebastian!” Blaine screamed, “No, let him stay — he’s my boyfriend, he —”  
  
“Blaine you are my patient and my priority,” Dr. Howard said seriously. “Let’s get him another bag, I want to see those numbers on his vitals back up!” she looked at the nurse standing in the doorway of the delivery room. “Take him down to the NICU, Sharon. He can see his boys there.”  
  
Sebastian could do nothing more and Sharon dragged him from the room.


	21. Part 21

Part 21:  
  
Sebastian followed Sharon down to the NICU, where they stopped in front of a large glass window. She looked over at him and smiled, pointing toward two incubators that two doctors were hovering over.  
  
“I’ll see what I can find out, alright?” she said quietly.  
  
“I —” he found himself say, “Can I — Can I hold them?”  
  
Sharon sighed.  
  
“Unfortunately no. Once we have a better evaluation of their health, we’ll see.”Let me find out if they’re stable okay?”  
  
Sebastian nodded weakly.  
  
“Just…I heard them cry. I heard them both.” he said, voice cracking.  
  
“I know,” Sharon reached for his hand and squeezed it. “I’ll be right back — I promise.”  
  
—-  
  
“Do you think he’s okay?”  
  
Jen lifted her head from Austin’s shoulder and looked over at Cooper.  
  
“They haven’t come to talk to us — the labor has to be going okay. If there were problems…they’d tell us.” she touched his arm. “Blaine’ll be okay.”  
  
Cooper ran a hand through his hair and looked at her sadly.  
  
“He won’t be when my parents find out about this.”  
  
Austin tensed at the mention of the Andersons. Jen kissed his cheek and tried to calm him.  
  
“We've been through this already, Coop.” he said through gritted teeth. “Your parents will never see them. Ever.”  
  
Cooper sighed and ran his hands through his hair. His cell phone vibrated and he swore when he saw the contact.  
  
“Who is it?” Jen asked apprehensively.  
  
Cooper rolled his eyes.  
  
“Who else?” he said, irritated. “My mother.”  
  
—-  
  
“Okay Blaine, your vitals are looking good,” Dr. Howard made a note on the chart. “So now that we’ve got you all patched up here, I want you to rest up a bit. I’ll come check on you, and then we’ll see about you getting down to NICU to see your babies, okay?”  
  
Blaine sighed and pulled his blankets up to his chest. He was lonely, tired, and trying not to worry — he knew that if his parents found out about the boys that all hell would break loose.  
  
Dr. Howard was watching him closely. “Did you and Sebastian decide on any names?”  
  
His lips curled into a small smile, knowing she was trying to keep him calm..  
  
“We did.” he thought back to a few days ago when Jen had asked if they’d narrowed down first and middle names, and what last name the twins would take. “Michael Alexander and Caleb Aaron Smythe-Anderson.”  
  
“Those are beautiful names, Blaine.” Dr. Howard smiled at him. “I’m gonna go talk to your brother, and I’ll be back to check on you in a little while.”  
  
“Okay.” Blaine sighed, hands sliding down the blanket to rest over his abdomen. It felt really weird not to feel anything else down there anymore — no more kicking, no more nausea.  
  
He yawned and closed his eyes, thinking that just maybe he could rest for a little bit.  
  
It wasn’t long before he finally fell asleep.


	22. Part 22

Part 22:  
  
When Blaine awoke later, it was to Sebastian sitting next to his bedside, gently stroking his hair.  
  
“Hey Killer,” he murmured, leaning down and capturing Blaine’s lips in a soft kiss.  
  
“Mmmm. Bas…” Blaine murmured. “The boys…?”  
  
“They’re stable,” Sebastian soothed. “I was down at the NICU…they wouldn’t let me hold them, but I saw them…they’re amazing, B. They’re beautiful.”  
  
Blaine smiled tiredly at him and reached for his hand, which Sebastian took and squeezed comfortingly.  
  
“I wanna see them,” he murmured. “Can we see ‘em, Seb? Please?”  
  
Sebastian sighed.  
  
“Let’s talk to Dr. Howard first, okay?” he said carefully. “I just want to make sure you’re okay too.” Blaine yawned and pulled his blankets tighter around him, making his boyfriend laugh. “Go back to sleep, ‘kay?”  
  
“Mmm…Coop…your parents…”  
  
“Dr. Howard is talking to them right now.” Sebastian told him. “They’ll be down as soon as she’s done, ‘kay?”  
  
Blaine was silent for a moment, but then he nodded.  
  
“Mmkay.” he mumbled. “Love you.”  
  
“Love you too B.”  
  
—-  
  
“So he’s…okay.”  
  
Dr. Howard nodded at Cooper, who sighed, a relieved smile forming on his lips.  
  
“He’s stable, the delivery went extremely well — we had him heavily monitored and had him rest at intervals to prevent complications. The babies have been stabilized as well, though I am concerned about their birth weight, and preemies can also have other problems following birth so we’ll be running some tests and they’ll stay here until healthy enough that Sebastian and Blaine can take them home.”  
  
Cooper looked over at Austin nervously at that, but the older man shook his head.  
  
“We’re keeping a close watch on Blaine now to make sure his vitals stay where they need to — with his pre-eclampsia scare, it’s still very dangerous for his health so we want to make sure he doesn’t have any more complications following delivery.”  
  
Cooper watched Austin hug Jen and looked down at his phone. The voicemail alert that he saw made him uneasy. He knew it was his mother, but he couldn’t call her back…not yet.  
  
He wanted Blaine and Sebastian to actually see their sons and spend time with them outside of the hospital before word got back to his parents that Blaine had given birth.  
  
He was terrified of the moment they’d inevitably find out.  
  
—-  
  
“Is it normal for him to sleep like this?”  
  
“Cooper, he was in labor for a day and a half — he’s gonna be out of it for a while.” Sebastian sighed and stretched his arms. He felt exhausted. “He’s okay. Promise.”  
  
“And the boys?” asked Jen.  
  
Sebastian smiled tiredly.  
  
“They’re stable…four pounds, three ounces each.” he mumbled, leaning forward and folding his arms where they rested on the mattress of Blaine’s hospital bed, his eyes sliding shut. “They’re running tests…but they said they’d let us know if there was anything to worry about.” he paused. “Coop do your parents know about this?”  
  
Though he couldn’t see it, he knew Cooper was shaking his head vigorously.  
  
“No.” he said firmly. “My mom keeps calling — I haven’t picked up.”  
  
Sebastian nodded tiredly.  
  
“How long d’you think we can keep it from them?” he asked.  
  
Austin sighed.  
  
“As long as we can.”


	23. Part 23

Part 23:  
  
“Oh my God.”  
  
“I know.” Sebastian smiled and leaned down, resting his chin on Blaine’s shoulder as they looked in on the babies in the NICU. He lifted one hand and pointed to the two incubators in the left corner. “They’re over there.”  
  
Blaine turned his head to look at his boyfriend.  
  
“What did the doctors say?”  
  
“We can take them home when they’ve gained enough weight and don’t need the incubator to stay warm.” Sebastian told him.  
  
“Can we go in?” Blaine’s grip on the IV stand parked next to his wheel chair (it was the only way Dr. Howard, Sebastian, and Cooper would let him out of his room) tightened. “I really want to see them, Bas…I know I can’t hold them, but I — please?”  
  
Sebastian was silent for a moment.  
  
“Okay. Give me a minute and I’ll talk to one of the nurses.”  
  
Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
—-  
  
Sharon gave both Blaine and Sebastian a small smile as she watched them lean over Caleb’s incubator. Blaine smiled at her before turning his attention back to his son.  
  
She made a note on her clipboard as she checked the vitals on another baby before slipping out and moving toward the nurse’s station.  
  
“Rhonda can you cover for me?” she called. “I need to make a call. It’s important.”  
  
A dark haired nurse who was in the middle of taking a call nodded, waving her off. Sharon slipped out and made her way back to her locker to grab her phone. She took a deep breath and dialed a number before putting the phone to her ear.  
  
“Bryan?” she said after a moment. “It’s me — Call John Anderson. His son had the twins a few hours ago.” she frowned. “Why the hell should I do it? You’re his lawyer!” she sighed. “Okay. I’ll see you when I get home. Love you.”  
  
She hung up and turned her phone off before placing it back in her locker and heading back to the NICU.  
  
—-  
  
“But I wanna see ‘em!”  
  
“Coop, calm down.” Blaine sighed and slumped back against his pillow. His brother was getting on his last nerve — overprotective, overexcited, and just generally annoying.  
  
Jen chuckled.  
  
“You’ll see them when Blaine and Sebastian say it’s okay to see them, Coop.” she said, nudging his shoulder and smiling gently.  
  
Blaine looked over at Austin.  
  
“Have my parents called?” he asked. Sebastian took his hand and squeezed it gently. Austin looked over at Cooper pointedly, and sighed.  
  
“Your mother’s called Cooper a few times, but he hasn’t picked up.” Blaine looked over at his brother incredulously.  
  
“Would you rather I blurt it out to her?” Cooper snapped at him.  
  
“But then she’s going to be suspicious — what if she comes to your house again?” Blaine began panicking, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
“Then she’ll be arrested,” Austin said firmly. “If she or your father set foot on our property, they can still be arrested. They have no grounds to come near you until whenever they learn you’ve given birth.”  
  
“I don’t want them to ever know.” Blaine said harshly, trying to sit up straighter in bed. “Never. They don’t deserve to.”  
  
Austin nodded, smiling a little at his son’s boyfriend.  
  
“I’m working on getting their court order reversed, I promise.” he said solemnly. “They won’t ever touch your boys.”  
  
Blaine smiled and Sebastian mouthed a ‘thank you’ at his father.  
  
“Go back to sleep, B.” Sebastian told him as he reached over to tuck the blankets around him again. “We’ll still be here.”  
  
Blaine nodded, mumbling a tired ‘I love you’ before his eyes closed and his breathing began to even out.  
  
He was asleep within seconds.


	24. Part 24

Part 24:  
  
Blaine woke up to find both Jen and Austin gone, and Sebastian out cold and slumped over the mattress. Cooper was curled up in the far corner of the room, snoring quietly.  
  
“I was wondering when he was finally going to sleep,” said a voice, and he turned to see Sam leaning against the side of the door grinning at him. “Hey B.”  
  
“When did you get here?” Blaine asked sleepily.  
  
“Couple hours ago — Tina’s still down in the cafeteria grabbing some food with Joe.” he walked over and sat down on the edge of the mattress.  
  
“What about school?”  
  
Sam frowned.  
  
“It’s Saturday, Blaine — no school.”  
  
Blaine looked over at the clock on the wall of his room.  
  
“How’d you find out?” Blaine asked, suddenly alert — he was certain that only Cooper, Sebastian, and Sebastian’s parents had known about the birth — if Sam knew —  
  
Sam looked at him, confused.  
  
“What? It was on the news— you’re like, one of two carriers in the Lima/Westerville area —” He was shocked when Blaine suddenly hit him, his eyes wide with panic. “Blaine what the hell is wrong with you?!”  
  
“My parents might have seen that!” Blaine screamed, shoving him again. “Don’t you understand?! My parents could have seen it!” He threw himself forward, trying to hit Sam as much — as hard — as he could. He was so angry and so terrified — why couldn’t Sam have kept his mouth shut? Better yet, why couldn’t he have just stayed home?!  
  
“Blaine stop!” Sam looked around to see Sebastian up, startled by his boyfriend’s outburst. “Sam get out!” he yelled as he forced Blaine back into bed. “Now!”  
  
Sam stumbled backward, watching in disbelief as Sebastian talked Blaine down, tried to calm him. Blaine broke down crying and buried his face in Sebastian’s chest, clutching at him desperately.  
  
Sebastian looked over at Sam and glared at him.  
  
“I told you to get out.” he snapped.  
  
Sam didn’t have to be told twice — he turned and left the room.  
  
—-  
  
“I don’t want them to take —”  
  
“Blaine that’s not going to happen,” Sebastian croaked, “Please, baby — please —”  
  
Blaine shoved him forcefully. Cooper, awakened by the commotion latched on to his brother, pinning his arms to his sides.  
  
“Get his doctor,” he spit out at Sebastian, “Get his doctor and get him sedated.”  
  
Sebastian nodded and ran from the room.  
  
Later, after he watched Blaine scream at the nurses who restrained him as a sedative was injected to his IV, he cried.  
  
—-  
  
“He just…lost it.” Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Tina reached over and touched his shoulder, concerned.  
  
“With the way his parents have been treating him I…I guess I understand.” she said hesitantly. “But, the babies…they’re his and Sebastian’s. His parents can’t do anything.”  
  
“They shouldn’t do anything.” Joe said solemnly.  
  
Sam nodded and slid down in his chair.  
  
“I just thought he needed to know,” he whispered.  
  
Tina sighed.  
  
“He does. They both do.”  
  
Joe’s brow furrowed and he looked over at his friends with concern.  
  
“What happens when his mom and dad find out?”  
  
Neither Sam nor Tina answered him.  
  
—-  
  
“Could you drive any slower?” Victoria glared over at John from the passenger seat of their car. “I’d like to get to the hospital before Blaine finds out that we know that he…” she couldn’t finish the sentence, her face contorting in disgust. “God only knows what they look like.”  
  
“Remind me why we’re doing this if we refuse to acknowledge his…condition.” said John, not taking his eyes off of the road.  
  
“One, so we can make sure they don’t have Blaine’s disease, and two, whatever we screwed up in him, we can make sure his ….they don’t end up the same way.”  
  
John nodded, lips curling into a smile.  
  
“Okay then.”


	25. Part 25

Part 25:  
  
“They’re gonna be okay.” Sebastian whispered, gently threading his fingers through Blaine’s curls. “They will be, Blaine.”  
  
“I wanna go home.” Blaine whispered, tugging his blankets up to his chin. “I want them to come home with us tomorrow.” Blaine had finally been deemed healthy enough that Dr. Howard had explained he would be discharged the following day.  
  
It was three or four hours after the whole fiasco with Sam, and Blaine had slept for most of it, thanks to the sedative in his system.  
  
“You know we can’t. It’s only been a few days since they were born. Dr. Howard said she wanted —”  
  
“I know what she said, I was there,” Blaine snapped, pressing his cheek firmly against Sebastian’s chest. “I — I just need them to be safe, Sebastian.”  
  
“I know.” Sebastian sighed and kissed his forehead. “We’ll figure this out. We will.”  
  
—-  
  
“Look, you’re not their biological parents —”  
  
“You’ll find that, per this court order, John and Victoria Anderson are now the legal guardians of Michael and Caleb Smythe-Anderson.”  
  
“This is bullshit,” Cooper snarled, and Austin had to grab him to keep him from leaping at his father and his father’s lawyer.  
  
“Sit down,” he said harshly, shoving the actor into one of the chairs in the waiting room before turning his attention back to John and his attorney. “Give it to me.” he held out his hand, eyeing the court order apprehensively. “If you want this to be as civil as possible, you’ll do as I say, Bryan — I know your reputation for ignoring protocol.”  
  
Bryan bit his lip and reluctantly passed the paper over to Austin, who looked over it. If he was angry, he didn’t show it.  
  
“It’s legitimate, and they’ve enforced a restraining order against Blaine and Sebastian.” he finally said. Jen’s face drained of color and Cooper swore loudly. “I won’t stop her,” he nodded at the social worker hovering nervously behind the Anderson’s lawyer. “but you’re going to wait until I’ve had time to explain to my clients why they can’t go near their children.”  
  
He handed the paper to Jen, nodded at Cooper, and headed off toward Blaine’s hospital room.  
  
—-  
  
“No!”  
  
Sebastian barely heard Blaine’s outburst as he listened to his father explain what had just happened. His children were now in the custody of his boyfriend’s idiotic parents. He and said boyfriend were not permitted to be near them.  
  
“We’ll get them back, Seb.” Austin told him, voice cracking. “I’m sorry I couldn’t prevent this — I’m so sorry —”  
  
Blaine rolled onto his side, facing away from both Sebastian and his father. He’d never been so angry before — never felt so helpless.  
  
“Fix this.” he croaked after what felt like an eternity. “Fix this Austin — or I…God I don’t know what to do anymore. I just…” he sniffled and rubbed at his eyes furiously to get rid of the tears that were beginning to form. “Fix it.”  
  
“I will.” Austin said as he reached for Sebastian’s hand and held it tight. “I will.”


	26. Part 26

Part 26:  
  
Blaine didn’t speak to anyone for over a month when he returned to the Smythe household following his release from the hospital. He stayed holed up in his and Sebastian’s room, snapping at anyone who tried to get him to leave.  
  
As Austin and Sebastian were mainly the ones doing this, they experienced the full brunt of Blaine’s fury over his parents’ actions.  
  
At the end of January, Cooper had to go back to Los Angeles, but before he did, he promised both Blaine and Sebastian that he would check in on Michael and Caleb. As he was not under a restraining order like they were, it was possible for him to do this.  
  
“Mom and Dad are taking them home today, B. Howard said their health’s improved enough that they can survive outside the incubator.”  
  
“Can you send me a picture?”  
  
“Yeah. Hang on.” Blaine had burst into tears at seeing the boys, now much bigger and healthier and God, he could see so much of Sebastian and himself in them that it hurt.  
  
“I miss them.” he croaked, hands shaking as he tried to hold the phone properly. Sebastian shifted so he was sitting behind Blaine, his arms winding gently around his boyfriend’s waist as he buried his face in Blaine’s shoulder.  
  
“I know, B…I do too.”  
  
Blaine returned to McKinley at the beginning of February…but he didn’t rejoin Glee club. Sebastian really didn’t blame him, and, as he couldn’t stomach Tina and Kitty practically at each other’s throats, he left the team too.  
  
It was while they were eating lunch that Blaine had a total breakdown —- and the reason was his phone. Cooper had sent one last message before running to another audition.  
  
It was another picture — of Cooper holding Caleb and Michael and making a goofy face at the camera.  
  
The message underneath read: ‘Forgot I had this saved to my phone. :)’  
  
Blaine threw his phone at the wall and ran from the cafeteria.  
  
Sebastian sighed and got to his feet, returning the glare Sam was giving him in the process.  
  
“I’ll handle it.” he snapped before getting up, grabbing Blaine’s phone, and leaving the cafeteria.  
  
—-  
  
He found Blaine in the choir room, sitting at the piano.  
  
“I can’t take this any more, Sebastian,” Blaine croaked suddenly, and Sebastian wondered how he’d known Sebastian was standing in the doorway. “I can’t stand watching Cooper get to do what we should be doing. What we need to be doing — and I —” Sebastian walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, sighing softly. He felt the same way, but there was nothing they could do.  
  
Nothing…and it killed him inside to know that.  
  
He was such a failure — he should be doing so much more to help the situation — to get the twins back, and he was so sorry —  
  
The sudden smashing of soft lips against Sebastian’s own startled him out of his thoughts. Blaine was kneeling up on the piano, arms thrown around his neck and kissing him desperately.  
  
“Blaine,” he gasped, trying to pull away. “What —”  
  
“I need you.” Blaine was crying hard as he pulled Sebastian back and kissed him again before moving to attack his neck. “Please, help me —”  
  
“I can’t — not here, Blaine, I —” Sebastian groaned as Blaine reached for his belt and undid it before popping the button and sliding the zipper down.  
  
“I can’t wait.” he whispered brokenly. “Please — there’s a condom in my pocket, Bas —”  
  
Sebastian couldn’t say no…how could he when Blaine looked so upset?  
  
“Nobody comes in here during lunch, do they?” he whispered, reaching up to cup Blaine’s cheek softly.  
  
Blaine smiled weakly.  
  
“Besides the obvious?” he gestured to the two of them. “No. I used to come in here a lot last year after Kurt and I…broke up. Nobody bothered me. Nobody wanted to come in here more than they had to, if I really think about it. At least, that’s what I’m assuming.”  
  
Sebastian took a deep breath and moved over to lock one of the classroom doors and hit the lights. Across the room, he heard Blaine lock the opposite door before joining him back at the piano.  
  
“I love you, Killer.” he mumbled, letting his hands slide slowly up and down Blaine’s sides.  
  
“I love you too, Sebastian.” Blaine whispered before their lips crashed together once more, and when Blaine’s knees buckled and he slid to the floor, Sebastian went down with him.  
  
—-  
  
“Lunch is almost over.”  
  
Blaine propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Sebastian, frowning. The two were lying on the choir room floor, both of their shirts underneath them as a barrier between their bare skin and the cold tiles.  
  
“And?”  
  
Sebastian sighed and rolled onto his side.  
  
“So we can’t really stay here. If Schuester pops in —”  
  
"He teaches American History next period." Blaine said bluntly. “He won’t be here until Glee after school.”  
  
“Blaine —”  
  
“Do you really think I give a damn?” Blaine moved so he was sitting upright. “Bas, the whole football team could walk in here and I wouldn’t care. All I can think about are Michael and Caleb.”  
  
Sebastian groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He understood how Blaine was feeling — he really did. There were days where his sons were the only people he thought of.  
  
He blocked them out. He would never admit it to Blaine, but if he concentrated on the boys while they were in the custody of his boyfriend’s psychotic parents, he got so angry that it sometimes hurt.  
  
When that happened, he usually snuck Blaine’s boxing gloves out from under their bed and disappeared into the basement to beat the shit out of his boyfriend’s punching bag.  
  
It was really the only thing that helped distract him.  
  
Other than sex with Blaine of course.  
  
“C’mon.” he said quietly, reaching for his boxers and getting to his feet. “I’ve got spare shirts in my backpack. Was gonna use ‘em for track later, but we can use ‘em now.”  
  
Blaine nodded.  
  
“Okay.”


	27. Part 27

Part 27:  
  
After school, Blaine and Sebastian came back to the Smythe home and went upstairs. Blaine didn’t look twice at the room across the hall that still had two plaques fixed on its door, Michael and Caleb’s names on them in blue and green paint.  
  
They hadn’t been in it at all. Blaine refused to, and Sebastian didn’t want to see it without him. Jen and Austin understood; they’d locked the door, telling Blaine they would keep it that way for the time being.  
  
Sebastian had basically accepted this and said nothing. He just avoided looking at the door whenever he could.  
  
Blaine collapsed on their bed, flinging his backpack aside. Sebastian watched as his eyes fluttered closed, sympathy welling up inside him.  
  
“Hey,” he said quietly, sinking down onto the mattress before lying down and spooning Blaine from behind. “Talk to me.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” the whimper that left Blaine’s mouth was faint, and made Sebastian wrap his arms gently around his boyfriend before leaving a dry kiss on the side of his neck.  
  
“About?”  
  
“I shouldn’t have jumped you at school.” he whispered. “I…I can’t block this all out with sex…or school…but I want to.” he said thickly, swallowing back a sob. “I want to forget them because it hurts, Sebastian. It hurts so badly, and I don’t know what to do anymore.”  
  
Sebastian let out a long sigh and lowered his head, hiding his face in Blaine’s hair.  
  
“That’s why I box.” he replied softly. “When it gets too much and I can’t stop thinking about them, I steal your gloves and go in the basement to beat the shit out of that punching bag of yours.”  
  
Blaine actually laughed a little at that.  
  
“Sorry I missed that. Bet you look sexy as hell.” he said, smiling a little.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
“Would you expect anything less?” he mumbled.  
  
“Bas?”  
  
“Do you think we could…just go out for a night? Forget about everything?” Blaine rolled over and looked at him hopefully, and Sebastian knew he wouldn’t say no.  
  
“I’d love that,” he said, smiling gently at Blaine as he let the fingers of one hand trail down the other teen’s cheek. “but only if you do something for me.” Blaine looked at him confused. “Rejoin glee club.”  
  
Blaine frowned.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Sebastian smiled and kissed him.  
  
“It makes you happy.” he murmured. “and I miss that.”  
  
Blaine hesitated, but then he nodded and snuggled against Sebastian’s chest.  
  
“I’ll think about it.”  
  
—-  
  
“Okay guys, so Figgins has asked us to perform for an upcoming assembly for celibacy and teen pregnancy, headed of course by this school’s local chapter that Quinn Fabray started.” Schuester eyed the glee club closely. “So what I want you all to do is get into groups and come up with a song to sing. We’ll pick the 5 best and choose what we’re going to sing out of those.”  
  
Blaine looked over at Sebastian questioningly. They stood outside the classroom, a week later, watching the glee club at work. Sebastian smiled and touched his shoulder.  
  
“Go ahead.” he murmured. “I’ll see you afterward, okay?”  
  
“Did you know they were doing this?” Blaine asked softly.  
  
“If he’s just announcing it to them, how could I?” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “It’ll be okay. Remember, movie and dinner tonight.”  
  
Blaine smiled.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
He took a deep breath and walked into the choir room. Sebastian watched as New Directions errupted, Sam launching himself out of his chair to hug Blaine fiercely, followed quickly by Tina, Brittany, and Sugar.  
  
It made him smile. Blaine turned as Schue clapped him on the back and smiled back at Sebastian.  
  
 _Thank you._ he mouthed.  
  
Sebastian just nodded.  
  
 _You’re welcome._ he mouthed back before he shouldered his duffel bag and headed for the locker room.  
  
He was in some serious need of some running out on the track.  
  
—-  
  
“No way!”  
  
“I couldn’t believe it either.” Blaine sighed and took a sip of his water. “Figgins is an idiot. My situation is not something I’m going to broadcast to the entire school.”  
  
Sebastian sighed and reached for Blaine’s hand across the table. They were sitting at their table at Breadstix, about to head to the movies.  
  
“Schue said he’d give me a solo.” Blaine said after a while. “for the performance.”  
  
Sebastian looked thoughtful.  
  
“Do you want to do it?” he asked.  
  
Blaine shrugged.

“I don’t know…part of me wants to, but I just…I’m not ready for the entire school to know.” he said.  
  
Suddenly Blaine’s phone went off. Sebastian frowned.  
  
“Who is it?”  
  
Blaine frowned and glanced at the caller ID. It was Austin.  
  
He ignored it.  
  
“No one important.” he said offhandedly. Strangely, he didn’t feel badly for it. Not after Austin had failed to protect the twins. “C’mon — we’re gonna be late for the movie.”  
  
In the car, his phone went off again.  
  
Sebastian glanced over at Blaine questioningly out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“You gonna answer it?” he asked as they pulled into the movie theater parking lot.  
  
Blaine shook his head.  
  
“Who is it?”  
  
Blaine didn’t answer.

“Blaine, look —”  
  
“Okay it’s your dad…but I don’t want anything to ruin tonight, okay?” Blaine sighed heavily. “Can we just…use tonight for us? Please?”  
  
Sebastian parked the car and leaned over the gearshift, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips.  
  
“Okay…but we’ll ask him what he wants later, okay?”  
  
Blaine nodded reluctantly when he pulled away.  
  
“Okay.”


	28. Part 28

Part 28:  
  
Sebastian and Blaine got home a little after midnight to find that Austin had left a note tacked to their bedroom door.  
  
_Boys,_  
_We need to talk first thing in the morning. Important._  
  
Blaine looked over at Sebastian, confused.  
  
“What do you think? Can’t be good news, can it?” he whispered disbelievingly. “I —”  
  
“If he had the twins back already, we’d know,” Sebastian murmured, reaching over to rip down his father’s letter. “He must’ve found a way to get custody back.”  
  
“I’m an idiot.” Blaine groaned, pulling his phone out of his pocket and looked despairingly at all the missed calls on its screen. “I’m sorry, Seb, I should have —”  
  
“You’re not,” Sebastian turned and pulled Blaine against him, wrapping his arms gently around his shoulders. “I understand why you didn’t want to answer his calls —”  
  
No you don’t. Blaine thought bitterly.  
  
” — but there’s nothing we can do now, okay?” Sebastian sighed. “So let’s go to bed…and it’s like Dad….we can talk about it tomorrow.”  
  
Blaine was silent for a while, but he nodded and let Sebastian pull him into the bedroom.  
  
—-  
  
The next morning, Blaine came downstairs to find all three Smythes already up and grouped around the dining room table.  
  
“Morning, Blaine.” Austin greeted him. Blaine didn’t answer as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes and sank down onto the seat of the chair next to Sebastian’s. “Your parents are dead.” he told Blaine after a few moments of awkward silence.  
  
Blaine stared at him incredulously.  
  
“I — you — what?” he stammered finally.  
  
Austin nodded.  
  
“Car accident. When we couldn’t get a hold of you, we had to call Cooper.” he said, watching closely as Blaine’s face drained of color.  
  
“What about the boys?” Sebastian asked sharply. “Are they in foster care, or are they —?”  
  
“Actually they’ve been put in the temporary custody of Blaine’s brother, pending a hearing.” Austin said. “The hospital is waiting for both you and your brother to make arrangements for your parents’ funerals —”  
  
Blaine could barely think straight; his parents were dead. He supposed he should feel something — anything really, but he just didn’t. Not after everything they’d pulled.  
  
“But wait isn’t Cooper out in Los Angeles?”  
  
“He’s been back in town for around a week,” Austin shrugged. “Blaine’s birthday is Friday, remember?”  
  
Sebastian frowned, but nodded.  
  
“So can we see them? I mean — the restraining order can’t still be in effect, can it?”  
  
“I’m working on it with Cooper. If it goes well, they’ll be here on Friday and then next week we can start strategizing to get the two of you full custody.”  
  
“Can’t be that hard, can it? If Cooper doesn’t contest?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
Blaine didn’t hear the rest of the conversation; he was already getting back up and heading to grab the duffel of his boxing gear he kept near the basement door.  
  
Sebastian sighed and looked over at his father.  
  
“I’ll talk to him — don’t worry about it.”  
  
—-  
  
By the time Sebastian made his way down into the basement an hour later, he could tell that Blaine was really laying into the punching bag, the familiar sound of his gloves smacking against the leather of the bag echoing slightly in the room.  
  
“Blaine?” he said softly. He had to fight not to notice the way Blaine’s shorts clung to his ass, or the way his muscles flexed under the white tank top he was wearing.  
  
“Leave me alone,” Blaine panted as he drove his fists into the bag again and again.  
  
“Blaine —”  
  
“I said leave me alone, Sebastian!” Blaine shouted, slumping against the punching bag, wrapping his arms around it as his knees buckled.  
  
“Blaine,” Sebastian repeated, his voice softer this time as he approached his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s small waist. “I — I can’t say I understand how you feel —”  
  
“That’s just it, Seb,” Blaine said heavily, tightening his hold on the bag. “I don’t feel anything — but I should right? I mean — I just don’t, and I’m angry that I don’t,” his breathing hitched as he felt Sebastian’s lips skim gently over the skin on the back of his neck. “And I feel horrible and I — and —”  
  
“Hey,” Sebastian cut him off, gently pulling him away from the bag. “C’mon. Let’s go upstairs. You can shower and we can work on that essay you have due for —”  
  
“I don’t want to do homework, Bas.” Blaine spit out, finally turning to face him. “I don’t want to do anything, okay? I just want to see —”  
  
“I know you do — but we can’t do anything until we know the restraining order’s been lifted for sure, okay?”  
  
Blaine sighed softly.  
  
“Okay.”


	29. Part 29

Part 29:  
  
“Oh my God, Coop please —”  
  
“Blaine, they’re napping.” Cooper rolled his eyes and Blaine wished he could reach through the computer screen and slap his brother hard. He wanted to see Michael and Caleb so badly. “If the court hearing on Wednesday goes well and they award me custody, I’ll get them to lift the restraining order.”  
  
“How the hell did the court let you take custody anyway?” Sebastian asked, leaning into Blaine as he watched Cooper on the screen.  
  
Cooper shrugged.  
  
“I’m next of kin,” he said. “According to Dad, he wanted me to make sure they…” he shuddered. “didn’t turn out like you and Blaine. Video of his will. Apparently he made it back when you were pregnant.” he told Blaine, who looked confused.  
  
“Why would he —?”  
  
“Couldn’t tell you.” Cooper sighed. “But they left me everything…and so I’m selling my LA apartment and moving back here.”  
  
Blaine looked horrified at this.  
  
“No I — Coop, acting is your dream, you can’t —”  
  
“Did you want them to go into foster care?” Cooper snapped at him, eyes narrowing. “That’s what would have happened if I hadn’t come back — and dad wanted them put with a family that is very anti-LGBT rights if I refused to take custody.” his face softened after a moment. “Acting can wait, squirt. Your family’s more important.”  
  
Blaine smiled at him.  
  
“Thank you.” he murmured.  
  
“Blaine!” Jen’s voice drifted in from downstairs. “You have a visitor!”  
  
Blaine looked at Sebastian, who frowned.  
  
“Don’t look at me, Killer. Weren’t you going to work on your homework with Artie and Sam?” Blaine cast a glare at his backpack where it lay on the floor of the bedroom. “Go okay?”  
  
Blaine looked uncertainly at Cooper, who grinned and nodded encouragingly.  
  
“I’ll see you on Friday, okay? Promise.”  
  
“And you’ll call about the hearing?”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
Blaine nodded absently at that, kissed Sebastian’s cheek and moved to retrieve his backpack before heading out of the room.  
  
—-  
  
When Blaine got downstairs it wasn’t Artie and Sam he found waiting for him — it was Mike.  
  
“Hey!” his friend greeted, grinning at him.  
  
“Mike, I thought you were in Chicago!” Blaine cried, moving to hug him.  
  
“Came home for few days,” Mike explained when he pulled back from the hug. “Dad was against it, wants me to be at my best, you know? But I needed a break and Mom talked to him so he understood. Not like it’s an every other day thing.” he laughed a little. “May like being home but I’m not about to lose my scholarship.”  
  
Blaine grinned. It was the best feeling he’d had in ages.  
  
“I missed you man.” he said.  
  
“You too.” Mike glanced down at Blaine’s stomach. “Sam filled me in on what happened with your boys. I’m really sorry Blaine.”  
  
Blaine’s smile faltered.  
  
“‘S not your fault,” he said, trying to keep his emotions in check. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it…”And anyway, Cooper has them now.” Mike cocked his head to the side, confused. “Long story.” he grabbed Mike’s arm and pulled him toward the living room. “Come on, I’ll fill you in.”  
  
—-  
  
Sebastian sighed and stretched his arms before getting up and turning off his computer. He and Cooper hadn’t talked much after Blaine left. Cooper was left to make arrangements for his parents’ funeral, as Blaine refused to have anything to do with it.  
  
Cooper had at least convinced him to attempt to get Blaine to speak at the service that was being planned. As much as he didn’t want to, he knew Blaine needed to say good-bye. He needed to move on.  
  
So he’d agreed. He just needed to figure out a way to.  
  
He headed downstairs where the sound of laughter reached him. In the living room, he found Blaine and his friend Mike nearly falling over each other in a frantic battle of Just Dance.  
  
“Dammit Anderson, come on!” Mike cried, clearly agitated.  
  
Sebastian snorted, his eyes never leaving Blaine’s body as he twisted through the moves on the screen.  
  
He was so getting laid tonight.  
  
“I win!” Blaine shouted triumphantly as the game came to an end. Sebastian suppressed a groan, his jeans feeling impossibly tight thanks to the hard on he was now going to have to hide until Mike left.  
  
“Yeah yeah, don’t brag,” Mike laughed, giving him a high five before collapsing on the couch.  
  
Blaine just smiled smugly and followed suit, sinking down onto the couch cushions.  
  
Sebastian cleared his throat to signal his presence.  
  
Blaine snorted.  
  
“Yeah I see you. Don’t expect me to throw a parade or something.” he said dryly.  
  
Mike laughed.  
  
“Ouch.”  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch in between them, his arm immediately wrapping around Blaine’s shoulders.  
  
“We’ll see who’s laughing when I screw Blaine over the couch tonight.”  
  
“Please don’t?” called Jen from the kitchen. “I’d rather not need to burn it.”  
  
Blaine laughed at the exasperated look on his boyfriend’s face.  
  
“Anyway I’ll be gone by then,” Mike shrugged. “but thanks for scarring me for life.”  
  
Sebastian grinned.  
  
“My pleasure.”  
  
Blaine just groaned and hid his face in his hands.  
  
“You two are impossible.”  
  
Sebastian chuckled and Mike held out his fist, which he bumped with his own.  
  
“Proud of it, B.”


	30. Part 30

Part 30:  
  
“C-Condom?” Blaine gasped as Sebastian practically ripped his shirt over his head and threw it across the room.  
  
“I know,” Sebastian groaned as Blaine unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. “B-Bedside table next to the — the lube. Oh _God_ —” he gasped as Blaine bit down on his bare shoulder, rocking his hips desperately.  
  
Blaine laughed and shoved him back against the bedroom wall.  
  
“God at this rate are you even going to last?” he asked breathlessly.  
  
Sebastian let out a growl and grabbed Blaine by the hips, flipping him around as he stepped out of his jeans. He wrapped one arm around Blaine’s waist and let his fingers trail teasingly over the waistband of Blaine's boxers, laughing when Blaine bucked his hips, trying to get his boyfriend to touch him.  
  
“And you say _I’m_ a tease,” he gasped, “Touch me already!”  
  
Sebastian grinned.  
  
“Well gee, Killer, all you had to do was ask.”  
  
“Smythe I swear to God —”  
  
Blaine was cut off as Sebastian grabbed him by the hair and twisted his head around just enough that he could lean around him to claim his lips in a heated, messy kiss.  
  
“Better?” he smirked when he pulled away.  
  
“You suck.” Blaine groaned, trying to turn around, but Sebastian grinned, his grip firm.  
  
“If you want me to blow you that’s cool.” he teased.  
  
“Asshole,” Blaine gasped as Sebastian’s hand trailed slowly up his abdomen and across his rib cage. “Dammit you’re so good at that —”  
  
Sebastian chuckled and pushed him toward the bed.  
  
“Foreplay isn’t the only thing I’m good at, B.” he murmured, pushing Blaine down on the mattress. “but of course you know that.”  
  
Blaine groaned exasperatedly and pulled Sebastian down on top of him, their lips crashing together once more.  
  
—-  
  
“But why can’t you just call him?”  
  
Sebastian groaned and looked up from his math homework.  
  
“Because the hearing is tomorrow, B. Dad says it’s best that we don’t have any contact. Cooper will call when it’s over, okay?”  
  
Blaine frowned and curled further into his boyfriend’s embrace, making Sebastian sigh exasperatedly as he adjusted his hold on the book he was reading. They were curled up on their bed, Blaine’s phone having been confiscated by Sebastian.  
  
“I just…we’re so close to having them back, you know?” Blaine whispered. “and I’m so scared —”  
  
“You think I’m not?” Sebastian asked. “Killer, I’m _terrified_.” he set his book aside and moved so that he was lying down more comfortably. The hand that had been holding the book settled gently on Blaine’s hip. “But there’s nothing we can do right now.”  
  
Blaine nodded and tucked his head under his boyfriend’s chin.  
  
“That’s what scares me.”  
  
—-  
  
“Staring at the phone won’t make him call any faster.”  
  
Blaine looked over at Austin and glared at him. It was around four in the afternoon — the trial should be over by now — sooner or later they would know whether Cooper had acquired full custody.  
  
They would also know whether the removal of the restraining order had been successful.  
  
Sebastian tried to calm Blaine down, but Blaine wasn’t having it. The phone finally rang at five, and Austin answered it.  
  
“Cooper? How’d it go?” he was silent for a moment, and then his face split into a huge smile. “I — How is that — That’s great, that’s — yeah hang on, I’ll put you on speaker.” he hit the speaker button and hung up the receiver. “Coop?”  
  
Blaine felt like he couldn’t breathe as his brother spoke.  
  
“Okay I’m on? Are they there?”  
  
Blaine looked over at Sebastian, who nodded.  
  
“Coop, it’s Sebastian — we’re both here. What happened?” he asked.  
  
Blaine’s hand gripped his so tightly that he probably could have broken it if he’d been strong enough to.  
  
“I don’t have custody anymore.”  
  
“What?” Blaine burst out, “Cooper I swear —-“  
  
“Woah! Blainey don’t shout — you’ll wake them up!”  
  
Blaine froze.  
  
Them.  
  
The boys.  
  
“Cooper, just tell me — do you have custody?” he said weakly.  
  
Silence. Blaine’s heart was pounding in his ears.  
  
“No — but you and Sebastian do.”


	31. Part 31

Part 31:  
  
Blaine and Sebastian stared at each other in shock. Austin looked like he might have had a stroke.  
  
“I — but — how is that possible?” Austin asked weakly. “That’s not what the hearing —”  
  
“Look, all I know is my attorney found out the bullshit that Mom and Dad put Blaine and Sebastian through, and he examined their will — it was never notarized — you know, signed by witnesses and all that. Long story short, he’s sympathetic to carrier rights and he thought what they did was atrocious, so — he handed custody back to you two. Didn’t even need me to say anything. Weird.”  
  
“Where are you now?” Austin asked sharply.  
  
“On my way over to your place.” was the answer. “I’ll be like…a half an hour.”  
  
Austin nodded slowly.  
  
“Take your time — we’re not going anywhere.”  
  
—-  
  
The second Austin hung up, Blaine nearly tackled Sebastian. The two fell off the couch, Blaine crying through laughter, his arms tight around Sebastian, who was kissing him fiercely.  
  
“They’re coming home, B.” Sebastian managed to sit up against the couch and Blaine crawled in between his legs, curling up into a ball against his chest, sighing happily. “They’re coming home.”  
  
There was a crashing noise and when the two looked up, Jen was sprinting toward the stairs. Seconds later, they heard the nursery door crash open, and Sebastian laughed.  
  
“Not surprised.” he said, smiling softly.  
  
Blaine looked up at him, tears still making their way down his cheeks as he smiled.  
  
“They’re coming home.” he murmured. “Best early birthday gift ever.”  
  
Sebastian grinned and held him a little tighter.  
  
“Happy early birthday, Blaine.”  
  
—-  
  
“No. No gel.” Sebastian grabbed the jar from his boyfriend and screwed the lid onto it. Blaine groaned and tried to grab it, but Sebastian held it out of his reach. “You look fine, it’s not like they’re going to judge you.”  
  
“I look like Medusa threw up on my head.” Blaine muttered, glaring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.  
  
Sebastian sighed and wrapped his arms loosely around Blaine’s chest before propping his chin on the shorter teen’s shoulder.  
  
“Do you remember what I told you when we first went for coffee at the Lima Bean?” he asked.  
  
One corner of Blaine’s lips quirked up.  
  
“You said you were told I was ‘sex on a stick and sang like a dream’.” he said.  
  
“And one Warbler who shall remain nameless was right. Don’t ask.” Sebastian chuckled when Blaine turned his head to look at him curiously. “You look gorgeous with or without it.”  
  
Blaine blushed and kissed his cheek.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Downstairs, the doorbell rang. Both teens were silent.  
  
“Now or never, you know.” Sebastian said finally.  
  
Blaine’s hand found his and held it.  
  
“I think now is good.”  
  
Sebastian grinned.  
  
“Me too.”  
  
They made their way to the living room where they found Jen and Austin with Cooper.  
  
Blaine’s heart nearly stopped; Cooper was sitting on the couch, one of the boys on his lap. Jen was holding the other in her arms.  
  
Sebastian rubbed his back gently with the hand Blaine wasn’t clutching like a lifeline.  
  
“C’mon, B. Let’s go meet our boys.”


	32. Part 32

Part 32:  
  
Cooper was the first to notice both Blaine and Sebastian. He smiled at his brother and gestured to the baby in his arms.  
  
“Blaine this is Caleb.” he said softly.  
  
Blaine let out a soft squeak and moved forward, reaching for Caleb, who stared at him curiously with bright green eyes.  
  
_Sebastian’s_ eyes.  
  
“H-Hi, Caleb,” Blaine’s voice cracked as Cooper carefully transferred his son into his arms. Caleb let out a small cry and lifted a tiny hand, his fingers lightly tapping Blaine’s chin.  
  
Sebastian stared down at Michael, who was making similar movement, tapping his face with his tiny fists. He looked over at Blaine and smiled.  
  
“I know,” Blaine whispered, cradling Caleb close, his eyes brimming with tears as he looked at his boyfriend. “I know.”  
  
Silence. Sebastian crossed the room and captured Blaine’s lips in a soft, tender kiss. When they broke apart, Blaine touched Michael’s cheek lightly, earning a slight squeak from the baby. Blaine chuckled and leaned down, kissing his forehead lightly.  
  
“So how about we go and finally take a look at the boys’ nursery?” asked Jen excitedly, placing one hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.  
  
Blaine and Sebastian both nodded wordlessly. They were still in shock over their children actually being with them.  
  
“Um, guys?” Cooper said when neither of them moved, “How about we go upstairs before the twins turn thirty?”  
  
Blaine flinched and Sebastian frowned. Austin rolled his eyes and punched Cooper’s shoulder.  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
—-  
  
If there was one thing Sebastian wanted to watch for the rest of his life, it was the way Blaine was interacting with the boys. He kept close to Sebastian as they headed up the stairs, sure to give Caleb and Michael both equal attention. He would constantly kiss both of their heads, coo utter nonsense to them, occasionally tickle both their tummies until they were all smiles and laughing.  
  
He was _amazing_.  
  
Once they reached that all too familiar door leading to the nursery, Jen produced the key and unlocked it.  
  
Blaine glanced over at Sebastian, who nodded at him and they stepped inside.  
  
The room was amazing. Two white cribs had been placed near the back of the room, with separate changing tables placed in between.  
  
There were also two sets of dressers on the opposite wall, one blue and one green, and a rocking chair sat near it, the blanket Jen had given Blaine for Christmas draped over it.  
  
On the top of one dresser sat the photo array that had been Sebastian’s Christmas gift to Blaine.  
  
Blaine started to cry as he looked around the room. It was perfect.  
  
“Th-Thank you.” he said thickly, looking over at Jen and Austin. “I — It —”  
  
“It’s perfect, Mom.” Sebastian choked out, completing the thought Blaine couldn’t seem to articulate fully. “Thank you so much.”  
  
“No need,” Jen said, though she looked like she was on the verge of tears herself as she kissed her son’s cheek and then Blaine’s. “My grandbabies deserve the best.”  
  
“Well they have the best daddies. That’s for sure.” commented Cooper.  
  
“Can’t argue with that,” Sebastian laughed. “but they also have the best uncle.”  
  
“Okay I appreciate the comment, but you still aren’t getting an autographed headshot.”  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
“Wasn’t my intention.” he looked down at Michael, who was looking at his uncle with something close to curiosity in his expression. “It’s okay bud — your uncle’s just being dumb.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“I think we should leave Blaine and Sebastian alone for a little while,” said Austin, giving his wife and Cooper pointed looks. “Let them get the boys settled.”  
  
“I think that’s a good idea.” Jen agreed. “C’mon Cooper.”  
  
Cooper looked torn, and Blaine felt his heart break a little. It was understandable, given that Cooper had actually spent a lot of time with his nephews, that he wouldn’t want to leave them.  
  
“They’re okay,” he whispered. “It’s okay, Coop. They’re home.”  
  
Cooper nodded, eyes glassy with tears.  
  
“I know.”  
  
—-  
  
Once Sebastian and Blaine were alone in the nursery, the first thing Blaine did was sit down in the rocking chair. He cradled Caleb close to his chest and rocked slowly, a small smile on his lips.  
  
“You’re amazing.” he looked up to see Sebastian staring at him lovingly as he held Michael, who by now had noticed that his brother was getting his daddy’s attention and was beginning to squirm and cry as he reached for Blaine.  
  
And Caleb seemed to sense that, turning toward his papa and his brother as he began to squirm too.  
  
“You are too,” he replied before standing up as he tried to maintain his hold on Caleb. “Switch?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
It took some maneuvering, but they managed, and Blaine felt his heart melt a little as he watched Sebastian interact with Caleb.  
  
“I love you,” he said, voice cracking as he watched Sebastian nuzzle the top of Caleb’s head, as he let him play with one of the drawstrings of the hoodie he was wearing.  
  
“I love you too.” Sebastian replied. He paused. “Hey Blaine — about that service Cooper was planning —”  
  
Blaine threw him a dirty look.  
  
“Don’t ruin this,” he said firmly. “Please Seb — I just — I can’t do it. I can’t — I don’t want them to have anymore of my time. They…they let me go, and I’ve done the same.”  
  
“That’s a good way of putting it.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. Blaine glared at him. “Okay. Just…you tell Cooper that.”  
  
“I will.” Blaine nodded, and after a few minutes he smiled. “I have you and your parents, Cooper, and our boys.” he pressed a kiss to the side of Michael’s head, giggling at the small squeak that left his lips. “I’m happy with that.”  
  
Sebastian smiled.  
  
“I am too.”


	33. Part 33: Epilogue - 5 Years Later

Epilogue: 5 Years Later  
  
“Boys get a move on! You’re going to be late!”  
  
Blaine looked over at Sebastian, eyebrows raised.  
  
“That’s how you handle getting them up at seven in the morning?”  
  
Sebastian shrugged.  
  
“It’s how Mom used to get me up.”  
  
“When you were a freshman,” Blaine pointed out. Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that look, you know it’s true. I’ve heard all the stories, Bas.” he sighed and pushed himself up off of his chair, wincing as he rubbed his swollen belly.  
  
“Kicking?” Sebastian asked.  
  
“No…just sore.” Blaine winced again and headed for the stairs. “I’ll get them up.”  
  
“No need, they’re already awake and ready to go!” Blaine stopped, mouth agape as he watched Jen lead two very sleepy looking five year olds down to him.  
  
“I —” he started, but she cut him off.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be on bed rest?” she asked.  
  
Blaine couldn’t speak for a moment.  
  
“Daddy!” One of the boys had managed to detach himself from his grandmother and latch on to Blaine’s leg. “Daddy up!”  
  
Blaine laughed and reached down to bury his fingers in his son’s dark curls.  
  
“No, Mikey — no up. You know Daddy can’t lift you because it might hurt your sister.” he said gently. “And you and Caleb are too big for that now anyway.”  
  
Michael looked sad for a moment, before his brain moved to whatever thought had chosen to take over his mind.  
  
“Can you come with Papa and take us to school?” he asked.  
  
Caleb, who’d by now managed to also attach himself to his father looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
“Please, Daddy?” he asked.  
  
Blaine heard Sebastian chuckle and turned to look at his boyfriend.  
  
“I’m sorry guys, but you heard Grandma — I’m supposed to be resting.” he smiled sadly at the twins, who by now were both pouting up a storm — no doubt they’d learned it from him. “but you know what?” he said, trying to appease them. “I’ll be right here when you guys get back to tell me all about your first day.”  
  
“Promise?” Caleb asked, fiddling with the hem of the red polo shirt he was wearing.  
  
Blaine nodded and Sebastian clapped his hands to signal the boys’ attention.  
  
“Alright guys — let me get Daddy situated and then we can leave. Okay?”  
  
“Okay, Papa.” Michael’s voice was solemn as he watched Sebastian guide Blaine into the living room and onto the couch.  
  
“Not an invalid,” Blaine protested weakly as Sebastian helped him lie down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.  
  
“I know.” he smiled. “Love you.”  
  
Blaine smiled drowsily, clearly on the verge of falling asleep again.  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
Sebastian looked over at their children.  
  
“Say bye to Daddy, boys.” he told them.  
  
Both little boys nearly pelted across the living room at his words, and Sebastian was pretty sure that if Blaine hadn’t been heavily pregnant that they would’ve tackled him.  
  
Michael pressed a sloppy kiss to Blaine’s cheek as Caleb tried to hug him.  
  
“Bye Daddy!” they chorused.  
  
Blaine smiled, and tried to hold back the tears — they were growing up so fast that it was unreal. He almost wanted to keep them locked up in their room forever.  
  
“Bye guys — I want to hear everything about your first day, okay?” They nodded vigorously at that. “I love you two very much.”  
  
“Love you too Daddy,” Michael hugged him and stepped back to let his brother do the same.  
  
“Alright time to go!” announced Jen, ushering the boys toward the front door.  
  
Sebastian moved over to Blaine and gave him one last kiss.  
  
“I’ll be back soon,” he promised. “Do you need me to pick up anything?”  
  
Blaine smiled but shook his head.  
  
“No. I’ll be fine — Go.” he paused and smiled. “I love you.”  
  
Sebastian nodded, lips curling into a small smile.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
—-  
  
“Would you relax? He’ll be fine for a half hour by himself, honey.”  
  
Sebastian glared at his mother briefly before turning his attention back to the road.  
  
“Mom I just — He miscarried a year and a half ago, and you remember how stressful things were when he was pregnant with the twins —”  
  
“And you got another chance when he got pregnant with your little princess,” Jen reached across the gearshift and squeezed Sebastian’s hand. “He’s going to be fine — his doctor says everything looks normal —”  
  
“It doesn’t stop me from worrying over them,” Sebastian argued, glancing in the rear view mirror and finding relief in the fact that the boys were otherwise occupied with the toys they’d brought for the ride to school.  
  
“Talk to Blaine, sweetheart,” Jen said softly as they pulled into the school parking lot. “Worrying constantly isn’t going to help anything.”  
  
“Yeah.” Sebastian sighed and put the car in park. “I know.”  
  
—-  
  
Blaine was asleep on the couch by the time Jen and Sebastian returned, Austin sitting on the opposite side of the room, his laptop out, a file full to bursting with paperwork next to him.  
  
“Thought you were working at the office today, Dad.” Sebastian said with surprise as he grabbed a blanket and draped it over his sleeping boyfriend.  
  
“Decided to come home. The office is boring.” Austin shrugged. “The boys okay?”  
  
“Sebastian didn’t want to leave them,” Jen said, nudging her son’s shoulder playfully. “but Miss Rose, their teacher assured us — ten times — that they’re in good hands.”  
  
Austin chuckled at the disgruntled expression on Sebastian’s face.  
  
“Don’t feel bad, son — your first day of Kindergarten I had to pry your mom off of the class room door before she’d leave willingly.” he said, to which his wife responded by smacking him upside the head.  
  
Sebastian carefully lifted Blaine up and moved so that he was sitting under his boyfriend and placed a pillow on his lap before lowering Blaine’s head onto it.  
  
Blaine let out a soft sigh but did not wake up. Sebastian smiled softly and buried his fingers in the dark curls of Blaine’s hair, stroking them lovingly.  
  
“Have you thought more about what we said?” Jen asked quietly. “He’ll be fine by November and we can make a family trip up to New York for Christmas.”  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
“I want to ask him,” he said quietly, “but I don’t want to rush anything — and I know he wants Cooper here if we ever actually do get married — if he says yes —”  
  
“He will,” Austin said, smiling knowingly.  
  
“You don’t know that.”  
  
“I do.” Austin replied. “He loves you, Bas. He will say yes. He will.”  
  
Sebastian sighed, but nodded.  
  
—-  
  
Later, when Sebastian had picked Michael and Caleb up from school and brought them home, Blaine was surprised to see both them looking so unhappy.  
  
He looked at Sebastian, who seemed livid.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asked. “Bas? Did something happen?”  
  
Silence. Blaine pushed himself upright on the couch.  
  
“Mikey, Caleb come sit with me.” he said gently. “You too Sebastian.” Sebastian rolled his eyes but ushered the twins up onto the couch next to Blaine before sitting down next to them. “Did something happen today?”  
  
Michael looked over at his brother, who looked like he was on the verge of tears. It was then that Blaine noticed a bruise on Caleb’s cheek.  
  
“I got in trouble today, Daddy.” Michael said in a small voice.  
  
“Oh? What for, baby?” Blaine wrapped his arm around Michael and pulled him close against his side.  
  
“Tommy was bullying Caleb and he said mean things ‘bout you a-and Papa, and I didn’t — I just kicked him and he hit —”  
  
“He hit me, Daddy,” Caleb said in a small voice.  
  
“What did he say about us, Cay?” asked Sebastian, hoisting him up onto his lap and rocking him a little.  
  
Caleb looked up at him, his expression scared.  
  
“You won’t get in trouble, Caleb,” Blaine said softly, “Tell us what he said.”  
  
“He called you guys bad names and s-said that we were all goin’ to hell and that…” Caleb burst into tears, hiding his face in Sebastian’s shirt. “I’m sorry, Papa —”  
  
Sebastian looked over at Blaine as he tried to comfort the distraught child, and now the latter understood why Sebastian had been so tense when they’d gotten back.  
  
“Look, I’m not going to let you get out of trouble because hitting is wrong, Mikey.” Blaine began patiently, “but your papa and I want you and Cay to understand something, okay?”  
  
Michael nodded, staring up at him with wide eyes.  
  
“Your daddy is special, you understand that right?” Sebastian told them.  
  
“Yeah, it’s ‘cause he had us like mommies have babies,” Michael answered. “and because he’s gonna have our sister too.”  
  
“Right,” Sebastian reached over and ruffled his hair. “Some people have trouble accepting how other people are made — and that includes men who can have babies.”  
  
“And just because it makes them say mean and hurtful things, doesn’t mean those are true.”  
  
“But I know what Tommy said wasn’t true, Daddy,” Michael protested. “‘S why I hit him!”  
  
“I know, buddy — but you never hit someone — even if they make up horrible lies.” Blaine replied seriously. “You and Caleb know they aren’t true. So any time somebody does that, I want you to find your teacher, or another adult, okay? You let them be the one to punish them for their ignorance.” he sighed. “Mikey I want you to go sit in the corner for five minutes of time out.”  
  
“But Daddy —”  
  
“No buts, mister — I told you we never hit. Go now.” he pointed to the far corner of the living room, and Michael reluctantly climbed down and moved to do as his father said.  
  
“Cay, why don’t you go play out back?” Sebastian suggested after Caleb had finally calmed down. “Mikey can play with you when his time out is over.”  
  
Caleb wiped his eyes on the back of his hands and sniffled as he nodded.  
  
“‘Kay Papa.” he let Sebastian set him on his feet and watched him run out of the room.  
  
Once Michael was done with his time out, true to his word, Sebastian sent him outside only after he and Blaine once again ensured that he knew it was wrong to hit.  
  
Sebastian sighed and collapsed back on the couch before pulling Blaine into his arms. Blaine sighed and snuggled against him.  
  
“So if that’s what a first day of Kindergarten is like I dread the first day of middle school,” he said wearily.  
  
“Do we really need to think of the future right now, Bas?” Blaine asked sleepily. One thing about this pregnancy was that he was tired a lot — and he didn’t even do all that much. “I’m just happy they’re both okay.”  
  
“You don’t want to think about it?” Sebastian asked with a frown. “What are we —?”  
  
“I don’t need to, because I know we’ll both handle it as well as we did today. As long as I’m with you, everything’ll work out.”  
  
Sebastian smiled. He agreed with that.  
  
“I think so too.”  
  
\- fin -


End file.
